Hemavoid
by YoTuesday
Summary: After a visit to Romania causes the Weasleys and Hermione to be gone the summer after POA, Harry is left alone. Harry being alone during the summer doesn't mean he is inactive. He is busy becoming an animagus. HONKS
1. Harry becomes a cat! Maybe?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is obviously not mine. I wish it was. But it is J. K. Rowlings.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Harry becomes a cat! Maybe?

_"Numerous people have said that everything changed just before my fourth year at Hogwarts. That's when I changed. That's when I became something that, while still human, wasn't. Truthfully, that was just the last summer before I began changing my life, and becoming who I am now 'heralded' to be. My life before was filled with situations that pushed me towards that change. Not the least of which was Voldemort's first fall and my reentry into the wizarding world." - Harry Potter_

As the train pulled into King's Cross station, Harry pondered his third year. Just about any of his other classmates, if they knew all that had happened, would have thought that his year was horrible. One of the worst years yet. When you considered his first two years and Hogwarts, that was saying something pretty powerful. In each of the first two years, he had almost died. Multiple times. But the third year, he nearly lost his soul. Even Harry himself dreaded that more than a simple death.

However, as Harry thought back, on the whole year, he decided that he completely disagreed with this interpretation. This was the best year yet. Even better than his first year when he learned that he would be away from the Dursleys nine months of the year, and be learning _magic_. The reason for this was simple. Sirius Black. His godfather. His god_father_. While Sirius wasn't his real father, he was still family. The Dursleys weren't family, but Sirius was a father. When he had heard Sirius ask if he wanted to live with him, he had been elated. Which made finding out that he couldn't even worse.

However, Sirius was still alive, he was still his family, and he was still there. Right _there_. The black dog that was sitting next to Remus as he got off the train. His half crazy, totally reckless, and frighteningly devoted godfather was at King's Cross. That's also what he was feeling right now, fright. His on-the-run convict of a godfather was in one of the most populated and protected magical locations in Britain. Thus it took all his control to yell 'quietly' rather than scream as loud as he could, this;

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here? You're going to get caught!"

It was, of course, Sirius that responded. Or rather, Padfoot. Harry's eyes barely had time to widen before he was bowled over, and he was attacked by tongue covered in dog slobber, just like his face. Padfoot was too big to push off, so Harry was left shouting "Get off, get off! Fine, it's great to see you, I won't complain! Just get off!" Finally, Padfoot got off so Harry could glare at Remus, who had just stood there and watched with an amused smile.

Remus eventually shrugged his shoulders and said, "Padfoot wanted to see you and have a chat away from the, and I quote, 'restrictive influence of the stuffy and responsible professors at Hogwarts.' Since he would have come here on his own anyways, I decided to tag along and make sure nothing too irresponsible happened." He looked up as Hermione and Ron came up behind Harry, having walked more sedately than the shocked godson. Remus hummed and said "I'll let you say goodbye to your friends before we have our discussion. We're hoping to alleviate some of your boredom this summer, but it will still be awhile before you can spend time with your friends again."

Harry turned to his friends and with a raised eyebrow asked, "Where'd you two head off too? I thought you would've taken off after me when you saw Padfoot too." It was Hermione that answered after glancing at a nervous Ron. "Mrs. Weasley called Ron over when we got off the train, I, uh, thought that she wanted to give you and Padfoot some time alone, but..." Ron interrupted here with an anxious glance away, "It turns out we'll be gone all summer, and out of contact too. Mom said that Dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, and we were going to invite you and Hermione, but it turns out Charlie found a wild dragon and was able to lead a group of dragon tamers to catch it. They, uh, gave him a bonus and a few weeks off this summer. Since we went on a trip to Egypt last summer, Mom wants us to spend some time with Charlie in Romania. Charlie's coming in for the Cup, and we're going from there straight to Romania. Professor Dumbledore said that you couldn't spend that much time so far away from Britain and the Dursleys without the wards falling. Something about them needing to be strong if you went to live with Sirius."

Harry was a bit shocked, and even overwhelmed. Hermione didn't care about Quidditch, at least not that much. Did she want to go to Romania that bad? No, he wouldn't assume that. They had said something about Professor Dumbledore. Was there something that he knew that kept him from going? What about the wards? He needed to think. He wouldn't toss away a friendship, something he knew about not having, for one incident that he didn't know everything about. Remus and Sirius would know something, they _did _know something. Remus had said he wouldn't see his friends this summer, so he had probably talked to Professor Dumbledore. He would still get his answers. All Harry did then was blink, and tell them, "I understand, I hope you have a great, and, uh, educational time at the Cup." He was looking at Hermione, just because he wouldn't throw away the friendship didn't mean he wouldn't make his opinion known. "I'll see you next year, we'll talk then." A few more goodbyes, more tense than they should have been, followed, before Ron and Hermione left him with Remus and Padfoot.

When he turned back to the last two true marauders, he found out that he had lost one of them. Remus gazed back at him, but Padfoot was nowhere to be seen. Harry didn't need to think for even a moment. "Remus, where's Padfoot?" Remus just smiled and said, "I told you me and Padfoot needed to talk to you, Padfoot just went to tell the Dursleys that we'll see you home. He very clearly decided that he should be the one to talk to them. Looks like he's done too. Here he comes."

The thought of what Sirius had said to the Dursleys and the danger inherent in what just happened, not to mention the shock of hearing his friends wouldn't talk to him all summer, made Harry space out. Thus he missed most of the trip to a quiet cafe far enough from anything magical that with only a conversation ward and a glamour, both Remus and Sirius were sitting across from him as they had dinner. After they ordered, their conversation truly began. Harry opened the conversation with a rather simple but serious question. "Sirius, is it really safe for you to be out here?" For the first time since they met up, Sirius answered the question himself. "After the disaster the ministry made of the situation at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was able to keep the protections at King's Cross from getting so dangerous that I couldn't see you off, but your right. It won't be long before the Aurors and other protections get back to searching for me. I can't stay here very long, but after convincing the Weasleys that it wouldn't be a good idea for you to travel to Romania, he thought it was the least he could do."

Remus cut in, "He's right, we can't be long so I'll make Dumbledore's decision a bit simpler. The wards that protect you at the Dursleys need your presence. Being so far away from them as Romania, especially right before you head to Hogwarts would strain them to the point of breaking. Until there is somewhere else secure, that can't be allowed to happen."

Almost like the Weasley twins, with longer winded answers, Sirius began talking right as Remus went silent. "We heard about your friends being out of contact, so we decided a couple things. First, the Dursleys weren't going to overwork you with 'chores' or else they would get another visit from your godfather. Your insane, mass-murdering, most powerful living dark wizard, only escaper of the dark prison Azkaban, and it's demonic, immortal, invulnerable, soul-sucking wardens, godfather." As he was saying this, Harry was watching his slightly demented, gleeful grin. Harry also smiled at the thought of the Dursleys' reaction.

"The second thing we decided," Remus began, "is that we didn't want you stuck in that house with nothing to do, so we brought along something for you to start." After a pause, which Harry couldn't stand waiting through, and said "Tell me, what do you want me to start? Maybe a prank war?" Remus replied, "Nope, your homework!" Harry's jaw dropped as Sirius burst out laughing. After he calmed down, Sirius brought out a small box and handed it to Harry, while saying "This is what we brought you. Inside are three potions, and a instruction manual. This instruction manual, and the potions, will let you become an Animagus!"

Harry's eyes widened as his face exploded in a grin. A grin that dropped when Remus said, "I did mean it that you have to do your homework. The first potion will prepare your body and magic for the path to become an animagus, but they second is charmed so that you can only take it out after you have finished your homework and the meditation techniques that the manual talk about. Once you have taken the second potion and receive the vision that gives an indication of your form, and physically unlocks it, I doubt you will want to work on anything but completing the transformation."

Just then, a series of chimes erupted from Sirius's pocket, and with a muttered curse is said, "We're out of time. The manual will tell you everything that you need to know about the transformation. Take the first potion tonight right before you go to bed. Then get the meditation techniques, and I guess even your homework done. The rest of the transformation will take a lot of effort, but if we got it done in fifth year, with all of our classes and OWLs, I don't doubt that you will complete it with this summer to work on it without distraction. We half to go, Remus will apparate you to Privet Drive, in your room, but he will need to leave right after. The wards and Auror detection grids won't allow anything more." With a quick hug from Sirius, Remus placed a hand on his shoulder, and with a sudden squeeze that left Harry breathless, he was in his room once more. Remus just took the time to say, "Don't worry about Sirius, that alarm was in order to ensure he had time to leave safely, I've got to leave now too. Just remember, if you need anything, you can still contact me and 'Padfoot' with Hedwig. Work on the transformation. Keeping busy will pass the time your here quickly so that you can get back to Hogwarts." With a hug and heartfelt farewell Remus disappeared with a pop.

After a moment of silence to get used to being suddenly alone, Harry looked out the window, saw the darkened sky, and decided it was late enough. Ten minutes later, Harry was sitting in bed, grabbed the first potion of the trio, drank it, and lay back to get a good night's rest.

* * *

It was July 31st. His birthday. He had stayed up till midnight last night, as was his custom, and opened his presents. However, that wasn't currently on his mind. What was on his mind was the potion he held in his hand. The second potion. It had only taken a couple of weeks to finish his homework, even after reading the whole 'animagus manual' and beginning to practice the meditation techniques. But in his opinion, it had taken far too long to learn those techniques. He had only been able to take second potion out of the charmed box a few days ago. Remus had said, after being contacted by Harry, that the meditation techniques were the most time consuming. After the second potion, combined with the meditation techniques, the actual transformation was little different than learning a new spell. He had spent the last few days making sure the meditation techniques were truly mastered. He had only one shot at the vision induced by the second potion. If he lost concentration, he would have to wait until Hogwarts to try again.

It was late afternoon when he decided to take the potion. The Dursleys wouldn't bother him. They had left to go to a carnival for Dudley and a wine tasting for Vernon and Petunia. They wouldn't be back tonight. He knew it was meant to be an insult, but he saw the time away from them as a gift of sorts.

The meditative state would simulate sleep and have a dream sequence in addition to the initial vision. The visions varied more than anything else from person to person when they were trying to become an animagus. Some remembered the vision perfectly clearly and knew immediately what they were. Some remembered acting as the animal they would transform into, but not knowing what it was. Others quickly forgot the vision, and remembered only that they had one and the vaguest details. But it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that they had the vision. That connected the mind to the inner animal, supposedly. The third potion could only be taken once you had the vision. It would finish preparing the body for the specific animal and 'loosen' the boundary between the two forms.

His musing was cut short by a cry from Hedwig. He smiled, and with a soft murmur, let her out the window. He wouldn't be able to later tonight. After a moment to watch Hedwig fly from the window, he sat down and made himself comfortable. With a deep breath, he prepared to meditate. When he was fully calm and relaxed, he took the second potion and waited with a detachment he wouldn't have managed without the meditation.

After a few minutes, he still hadn't noticed a difference. His eyes were closed, the house was silent. He saw nothing, he heard nothing, he tasted nothing, he smelt nothing. He felt like he was swimming in darkness. Wait, swimming? That didn't make sense. He was still sitting in his room. Wasn't he? A taste. It was like liquid light. A taste of blue? Red? This vision didn't make sense. A coppery tang touched his tongue. He knew that. Blood? Was he a predator? Blind?

His concentration faded. He barely realized that he was now dreaming. He didn't understand the dream, and when he woke, he didn't remember it. His memories were confused. But that didn't matter. What mattered was he had memories. Enough anyways. He had wanted to learn what his form was from the vision. But the manual had said that visions were often so different from a normal human perspective that they made no sense. This way, he would just have to wait until he actually transformed to know what he was. He reached over, grabbed the third potion and quickly drank it before starting his day. Tomorrow he would begin his efforts to transform.

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks and he hadn't even managed to transform once yet. He wanted to be able to repeatedly do the transformation for a couple of weeks before he went to Hogwarts so that the transformation was smooth and near instant. The Dursleys had already left this morning. Vernon went to Grunnings and Dudley to a friend's house. Aunt Petunia had gone to a gardening class that she had signed up for the day Sirius had talked to them. He had been very grateful for that. While the meditation wouldn't have caused problems because he was essentially sitting quietly, the transformation attempts had been a bit more involved. But time was running out before he needed to have the transformation down. He would be just as involved at Hogwarts as usual and wouldn't be able to devote the time necessary to continue the constant attempts like he was now.

He had to manage it today. Remus had bought his school supplies and would deliver them tonight. He had already sent a message to Remus and to Sirius that the vision had come, but that he didn't know his form. He didn't want to wait any longer to find out. The first transformations would only last a moment so Remus was the only chance to know his form before he could hold it long enough to look in a mirror or he arrived at Hogwarts. Two weeks with nothing but attempting this transformation would be very long if he didn't even know what he would be becoming. He knew that already from the frustration he had felt these last two weeks.

His repeated attempts hadn't been without progress. He could feel the other form inside him now rather than just knowing it was there. He even knew how to reach for it with his magic. He was so close, he just hadn't quite reached that other form yet. But he would soon. He was determined to do so before Remus arrived.

He went back to the yard behind the shed. It was much easier to attempt the transformation outside in the sun than trapped in his room. He had learned years ago where in the yard he could be without being seen from the house or the neighbors. He sat and began to meditate. As the last two weeks went by, he had become more frantic in trying to find his form and transform the first time. He knew intellectually that that state of mind would only hinder his attempts, but that didn't make it any easier to be calm. But today that didn't matter. Spending the day making dozens of attempts to rush a transformation wouldn't help. He only needed to make the transformation once. Or rather twice. Once to figure out how to do it, and another so Remus could tell him what his form was.

He let his mind fall into a meditative state. He objectively realized that it took him longer to attain this state now than two weeks ago. He would need to meditate just for the sake of meditating even couple of nights so that his ability to reach this calm wasn't lost. He had already found it easier to think calmly and control himself and his magic better while he meditated. He didn't want to lose that.

He felt his form. It was there in the quiet of his mind. It felt like he could reach out and touch it. He knew it wasn't that easy. That is what he had tried that many times already. He just let himself sit in meditation for a time. Time had less meaning while he was meditating, the calm he felt had been disrupted by his repeated attempts to force his form out. All he had to do right now was wait, and let this calm state settle in his mind. He would find his form eventually, of that there was no doubt. Trying to force his form out before he reach Hogwarts wasn't helping. Maybe he should just leave his form alone until he reached Hogwarts? If he just meditated the next two weeks he was sure he would be ready to try again when he reached Hogwarts. That way Ron and Hermione could see his form and tell him what it was then. But he didn't really want that. He wanted to become a full animagus this summer. Ron and Hermione had gone to the Cup, had gone to Romania and seen a dragon preserve. All he had worked on was the animagus transformation, and he did want to master it before he went back to school.

The realizations about himself that he had learned while meditating were surprising. You never knew just what you would learn about yourself while meditating. Your thoughts were clearer and more insightful. It always surprised him just how much he could think through while meditating. The form that he had tried so hard to reach out too was one of those things. As he sat there and thought about Ron and Hermione, their summer and his, he was shocked when he mentally went reeling.

He was gasping and barely able to breathe when he realized what happened. He hadn't reached his form, but while meditating away from it, about his efforts on the animagus transformation, his form had rushed to him. He knew he was transformed, just as he knew he wouldn't be transformed by the time he opened his eyes and fell out of his trance. Not that he had a choice, the sudden shift in thought and form had shattered his trance. He was on his face blinking in surprise before he knew it. The fact that he had managed to transform and was thrown out of his trance wasn't the only thing that surprised him. It also surprised him how long his meditations lasted when he wasn't there just to try transforming. And the delighted laugh of Remus, who was standing over him, told him just how long it had been.

Harry couldn't help it. After spending more than two months essentially alone, he sprang up and cried "Remus!" His response was an enthusiastic hug and a returning cry of "Great job Cub! I knew you'd be able to get the transformation before you had to go back to Hogwarts!" They were both all smiles as they went back to the kitchen and sat down for tea, though Harry found it far harder to walk than it should have been and would have half staggered there if he wasn't being held up by Remus.

As they sat down, Remus drew up the tea and started the conversation. "I bet you don't feel that great right now. From what James and Sirius told me about their first transformations, your body's changing and adjusting to the new form. Did you know that they both skipped class the day after they managed the transformation because they felt so sick?"

Harry, who had been so excited when he first saw Remus, could barely sit up straight and drink his tea, let alone join in conversation. His response could hardly be called a groan, even if they both knew he was listening intently.

"I know you'll feel horrible tomorrow, so don't try to practice the transformation. Take the day off. Now that you have transformed once, you'll be able to do it again. The day after tomorrow, just transform a few times. You'll find that it is one of the most natural forms of magic you'll ever perform. I doubt it will take more than a few days to completely master the transformation. Let's get you up to bed. You won't want food until you finish adjusting, so make sure to get plenty to eat the day after tomorrow." With that Remus pulled Harry up from his seat, and took him up to his bedroom. Harry barely noticed the want flick that reversed the locks on his door, letting it only be locked from the inside.

After Remus had put him to bed, something that had equally comforted and embarrassed Harry, he turned to leave. He was at the door when he stopped and said, "I doubt we'll see each other until it's time to take you to King's Cross. I will see you then though." As he turned to leave, Harry managed to croak out "Remus, wait! Wha, what am I?" Remus turned around, smiled and stepped back into the room. With a flick of the wand, the door was locked. "I thought you would never ask!" Remus began, "We'll have to wait to give you a name until we can get together with Sirius. I don't know what kind of name we'll give you, considering how different you are from Padfoot." Remus just stood there tapping his chin until Harry let out a cry of "Remus!" Remus, finally looked at him, smiled and said "You're a cat Harry, though at your age you look more like a kitten." With a smile, a murmured farewell, and a spin, Remus was gone.

Harry, smiling to himself, even while he felt awful, realized that Remus never meant to leave through the door. His entire act had been a prank about leaving without telling Harry his form. Harry couldn't stop smiling though, and his last thought before slipping into a deep sleep was, 'so I'm a cat huh? I wonder what kind?'

* * *

Harry hated it. Remus had been right. The day after his first transformation, he felt worse than he ever had. But Harry also hated that Remus had been wrong. He had felt bloody horrible the day after the transformation, yes, but also the day after that. His transformation had occurred three days ago now, and he still wasn't back to feeling well. After the Dursleys had left, he had finally eaten, though he hadn't been nearly as hungry as he should have been. Including today, the 19th, he had only thirteen days left before he left for Hogwarts. That was now less than two weeks. If he didn't start practicing the transformation soon, he wouldn't have it down before he went to Hogwarts. He would start practicing again today. At the very least, he would meditate again. It would probably help get rid of the last of the ill effects from the first transformation.

It was just after noon when Harry sat down out in the yard. He would meditate for a time before trying the transformation just once today. The meditative trance came easier than it had three days ago. It wasn't long before he was once more in the quiet of his mind. His form was still there, but now rather than being separate from himself, it felt like it was wrapped around him like a cloak. From the manual that he was given, he knew that when he mastered the technique, there would be no difference between himself and the other form in his mind. Harry's other form, which was still mostly separate, wasn't being idle either. Harry could feel the slow movement of the form wrapping tighter around him, and sinking inward. He knew his body and mind were still adjusting, and that was why the form was still merging with him. For now, Harry just observed what was happening in the stillness of his mind. There was nothing more that was needed.

In the stillness of Harry's mind, something eventually changed, Harry's form was still there, wrapped around him, but something was different. Harry eventually realized that his form was waiting, for lack of a better term. It was time for the second transformation. There was no need to reach for his cat form, part of it was already part of him. He, and in a way, they decided to change, and so they did. The change was still abrupt. It was still rough. Harry's mind was still thrown into barely controlled chaos. But this time, he wasn't immediately thrown from his trance. It was difficult, but he held the trance, and his form just a bit longer. He felt his form wrap more fully around him, and sink in more, before the transformation and his meditation failed.

Harry was suddenly once more sitting in the back yard. Just like last time, he felt incredibly nauseous. As he stood up and staggered, he cursed to himself. "Bloody hell, it wasn't suppose to feel like this. After the first transformation I shouldn't have felt worse after any transformation. Why is my body taking so long to adjust? If it doesn't change soon, I'll have to contact Remus and Sirius."

Harry staggered back to his room. Any appetite he might have had by that time was once again gone. He wouldn't be able to do anything else today. Harry decided that he would just go to bed and see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Harry was sick. That was what 'tomorrow' had brought. Now, it was the day after. The 21st. He had wondered if something was wrong with the transformation that he was getting sick for so much longer than the marauders, but he hadn't felt sick at all today. Once the Dursleys had left, he had also eaten more than he had most of the last five days combined. The best guess Harry had come up with was that he was only 14. The marauders were well past 15 when they first transformed, and most animagi transformed only after they were adults. Maybe he was young enough that it just took longer for his body to adjust?

Regardless, Harry wanted to make the transformation several times today. He needed to get to the point where he could transform outside of meditation, and hold the transformation as long as he wanted before Hogwarts. As was seeming to become his tradition, Harry made his way to the yard where he meditated. He fell into his meditative trance more easily than he had since just before his transformation. His cat form had nearly fully disappeared now. Drifting in his mind, he knew he was already prepared for the third transformation. Remus had been right. As soon as he tried to transform, the part of him that had represented his cat form just shifted, and he had transformed. It would be far harder when not meditating, but Harry had no more worry about not mastering the transformation before Hogwarts.

The transformation still didn't last very long. So several moments later, he opened his eyes knowing the last separate parts of his cat form were slowly sinking into himself. He got up slowly, the nausea had returned, but it was significantly less now. He would wait a few hours before trying again. Once the last of his cat form was assimilated, he would no longer be affected by the transformation.

Just after lunch, eaten with delight after the last of his nausea had faded, Harry had once more seated himself in the yard. As he fell into his meditative trance, he didn't find any trace of his cat form. It was like it had never existed. If he hadn't already quieted his mind, Harry would have been delighted. All he could feel right now was a deep sense of satisfaction. Back to the matter at hand, Harry transformed. There was no effort to it. It was just like a different form of breathing. Several moments passed before he felt the transformation fade. This time, unlike the three previous times, Harry hadn't fallen out of his meditation. After a few moments to resettle himself, Harry transformed again. Each time the transformation fell, Harry would wait several moments before attempting the transformation again. Each transformation was longer than the last. In the end, it hearing the Dursleys return that brought Harry out of his practice. Harry didn't want to deal with them on a day where he accomplished so much, so he slipped to the kitchen after they had eaten for some dinner, which he brought up to his room to eat. Tomorrow, he would spend the day the same way had had today, transforming into a cat and back while meditating. The day after, he would try to transform without meditating.

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked to the cloudy morning sky on the 24th. He had attempted to transform without meditating for some time yesterday, but by the afternoon had made no progress. He spent the latter part of the day transforming while meditating once again. He seemed to have a problem with transforming while 'conscious.' It wasn't necessarily that he couldn't do it, the transformation just didn't feel right. Every time he tried to reach inside himself to the part that was a cat, he came up empty. "No, not empty." Harry said to himself. "It feels like I'm looking in the wrong place."

Yesterday, he had decided that he would spend today trying to transform while meditating, and then coming out of his meditation without reverting back. He knew if he could just get the feeling of what he should be without meditating, he would be able to transform. It was raining, so he decided that going outside to transform was silly. With a smile Harry turned to Hedwig and said, "Cats don't like getting wet after all."

So he sat down on the floor and fell into meditation. The transformation was easy now. Slowly, he tried to bring himself back. Just as he could begin to open his eyes, he felt the transformation slip. "Bloody Hell," Harry cursed, "But it's the closest I've been yet!" Thus began the 8th to last day he would spend at Privet Drive.

The entire morning he spent transforming while meditating before slowing pushing himself towards awareness. By the time he ate lunch, he was at the very edge. Just a little more and he would be able to transition to being aware while transformed. After a short time just meditating without trying anything, he tried once more in the afternoon, and for the first time opened his eyes in what he knew to be his cat form. It didn't last long. For an instant the world had looked huge to small eyes before shrinking in a blur. "I did it!" Harry cried to Hedwig, in celebration, "Just a little bit more and I'll be an animagus!"

It took several more attempts before he was successful again, but by the time he went to bed he could maintain his transformed state for a few seconds after falling out of meditation. The next morning Harry woke up hours before he normally did, he was too excited to continue sleeping. The first thing he did was sit before the cracked mirror he had propped up on the floor of his room. As he fell into meditation and made the transformation, he felt enough anticipation that when he opened his eyes to see his cat form for the first time in the mirror, he was shocked. Harry was shocked because he was still sitting on the floor looking the same as he always did. He had fallen out of the transformation before he could open his eyes. Harry sighed and turned to Hedwig, "I should know better than assuming I was meditating while still feeling that much anticipation. I may be able to hold my form while aware for several seconds now, but I still need to meditate to transform."

As he fully prepared himself before this attempt, Harry was successful. This time, he opened his eyes and looked and the reflection of a small tabby kitten in the cracked mirror before blurring back into a human. Harry smiled as he once more turned towards Hedwig, "I'm a Tabby, huh? Won't Professor McGonagall be surprised? Now that I know what my form feels like and even what it looks like, I bet I can transform without meditating. No matter how wrong it sometimes seems to feel. That probably fades, just like the nausea after the first few transformations, and Sirius didn't tell me because of how long he's been Padfoot." With a risen eyebrow, and a confused glance at the animagus manual, Harry kept speaking aloud to Hedwig. "I do wonder, the manual said that after you can transform aware, you should continue practicing the transformation back and forth rather than trying to stay transformed for a long time. I bet that's so the weird feeling that comes with the transformation fades. Wormtail, the bloody traitor, held his transformation for more than a decade. He probably never held it for longer than a few hours before that too."

Harry turned back to the mirror and stared into his own eyes. He used his magic, and felt within, for the same feeling he felt just a few moments ago, while looking into a Tabby's version of his own gaze. Eventually, the world around him blurred, even as the eyes stayed locked on each other. Harry was a cat. Then he wasn't. Harry shook his head, the rapid loss of the transformation had disoriented him. Once more turning towards the second friend he ever had, Harry said to Hedwig, "Today through the 30th Hedwig, six days. For those six days I'm going to follow the manual and transform back and forth as often as I can. But on the 31st, before I need to pack for Hogwarts, I'm going exploring in my cat form. I can't just work now can I? Sirius would be horrified if I didn't do any marauding with my new form."

* * *

Harry had been tempted. He had been tempted many, many times. If it hadn't been for the short meditation he had been doing most nights, he would likely have spent all sorts of time as a cat exploring the park and the neighborhood. But he had done as planned. He had only practiced transforming for the last five days. He almost regretted that now, for several reasons.

The first was that the weird feeling he always got stayed, but he wasn't entirely sure it was the transformation itself. Though he couldn't figure out what it actually was. The second was that the Dursleys had finally cornered him to 'talk' this morning. That talked had lasted far longer than he would have like on his last day before returning to Hogwarts, and had focused far too intently on assuring his godfather that they had left him alone than he was comfortable with. The fact that afterward they made him pack immediately and had him check to make sure he had everything a dozen times just made it worse. Today was the 31st. It was already late afternoon and he hadn't transformed to go exploring even once yet. But they finally all left, going out for an early dinner before not coming home tonight. They didn't want to see him anymore. Harry shared that opinion, the only one they shared for years.

But now was not the time to be thinking about the Dursleys. Harry stood in front of the same cracked mirror, and transformed. It was a simple thing now. It took no effort to stay in his Tabby form for the short time he had been staying in it. This would be the first time he saw just how long he could stay as a cat, or if Sirius was right, if he even needed to change back to a human unless he wanted too. For the first time, he turned side to side in front of that mirror. Fully seeing his form. With a quiet meow, he lay on his side before rolling over, delighted and content with this more simple form of existence. Or he had been.

Hedwig hooted down at the suddenly frozen cat. She watched it roll over again. She watched as it angled itself away from the mirror while seemingly examining itself intensely. If she was not mistaken, her master had just found out something unexpected. When she saw the face he wore when he blurred back into his normal form she decided that whatever he had seen, wasn't just unexpected, it was horrifying.

With a cocked head she listened to him yell, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! WHAT DID I DO THAT TURNED ME INTO A GIRL CAT!" That ruffled her feathers, what was wrong with being female. His cat form had never been male. She decided to ignore him as she settled down to sleep, tomorrow would be a big day after all. They were going home.

* * *

AN: Don't have much to say. This is my first story, so I can't guarantee its quality.

I don't have a beta, so grammar problems and mistypes are probably present. I did try to keep that from happening, but what can you do?

I am not a fast writer, I can get a storyline planned, but the actual writing takes a while.

I will try my hardest to finish, even if it takes awhile. However, I won't guarantee it. I have seen too many guaranteed stories inactive for years to do something like that.

This is NOT a femHarry story.


	2. My Name is NOT Mini McGonagall!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is obviously not mine. I wish it was. But it is J. K. Rowlings. Partial sections of the fourth book "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" and the first book "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" were used or paraphrased below.

* * *

Chapter 2 - My Name is NOT Mini-McGonagall!

This had been the best summer Harry had ever spent at the Dursleys. But now, on the last day before returned to Hogwarts, he suddenly wished it had been a normal horrible summer. He had become an animagus, he had even mastered the transformation. But, how could he tell Ron and Hermione about this? His animagus form wasn't just a partially grown kitten, it was a girl. Even more than that, how could he tell Sirius? If he told him what his animagus form was he would be incredibly disappointed. Not to mention what his marauder nickname would end up being. 'Little Miss Kitty?'

Harry's laugh was a bit more hysterical than he wanted to admit to himself. He knew he was reacting poorly and needed to calm down, to think. If he hadn't already been spending part of everyday meditating, he might have found it difficult to sink to the floor of his room and begin. It took more time, and more effort, to reach a meditative state than it had since weeks before he first took the second animagus potion. Even once he reached a state where he found himself in the silence of his mind, the absence of his animal form, his female cat form, sent a shiver of dread through him. The separate form had long since been fully absorbed. It was totally merged with him now, with no way to remove it.

Harry spent the time meditating to try to both understand how he had reacted to the, unexpected, revelation about his animagus form as well as trying to determine what it would actually mean. How would it affect his future? How would other people feel about it, if he ever even told them? As agitated as he was, it took a long time to sort out what he was feeling and what he thought.

Before anything else, he needed to think about what his form meant. Did it really mean anything? He would have used his form for sneaking around and to keep from getting caught at Hogwarts. No one but Sirius and Remus knew that he was an animagus. They had kept it a secret from everyone else. Originally he was planning to tell Ron and Hermione, but as unusual as his form was, did he want that? After all with his father and the other marauders, besides Remus, becoming animagi, the professors might expect him to become one too. If his form was female, that meant that they would never be able to associate it with him. In that light, having a female form was almost beneficial. He knew that Sirius, and Remus, both cared for him unconditionally. They wouldn't hate him, or even be disappointed in him for his form. If he explained it right, they may even appreciate it.

Harry couldn't lie to himself, and say that he was glad for it. It was another thing that was different about him. Growing up with the Dursleys had left him assuming that everything different about himself was wrong and his fault. With everything that was already unique about him, even in the magical world, he didn't want anything else to add to it. He hated the Dursleys and the life he had here, but that didn't mean he could just leave it behind. He had been shocked that Sirius had asked if they could live together. He didn't like to admit it but he hadn't thought anyone just wanted him as part of their family. The Weasleys had almost adopted him in some ways, but at the same time they were still just a friend's family that he visited. It was different with Sirius, and he had been afraid that his animagus form would push Sirius away from the 'freak' he had grown up named.

Eventually, Harry decided that this was not something that he should overreact to. It was different, but it wasn't something that would get him abandoned. What should he do about it though? As he came out of his meditation, he looked over at a sleeping Hedwig. She wouldn't be able to fly to Hogwarts or wherever Remus or Sirius was by morning. It would take her at least a full day to get a message to anyone. Remus would already be picking him up tomorrow morning to take him to King's Cross. The best thing he could do now was wait. He hadn't thought that a wizard could turn into a female animal.

That was a disturbing thought. If it shouldn't be possible to transform into an animal of the opposite gender, did he so something wrong? The animagus transformation transformed you not just into a specific species of animal, but the exact animal you would have been had you been born that species. It shouldn't be possible to switch genders. What did that mean though? The manual that he had been given was written from notes that Sirius and Remus had about the marauders original attempt at becoming animagi. It was little more than a 'how to' book. His father had been the best at transfiguration, so he had known far more about the transformation than what Sirius and Remus had, much less what was held in the manual. The only thing he could do now was wait to speak with Remus.

* * *

When morning came, Harry was hoping for a calmer return to Hogwarts than usual. Even with the need for a delicate conversation with Remus, this time shouldn't be as chaotic as usual. The first year he had left without even knowing where platform 9 3/4 was, and his second year he hadn't even been able to ride the train. When he went with all the Weasleys last year, chaos was to sedate of a description. This time, after he had talked with Remus, they would just apparate straight to the platform. He did wonder when Remus would arrive, it was already nearly 9:30. They may have been able to get there must faster, but that still wasn't a lot of time to get loaded on the train with all the other students there. Remus didn't know that they needed to talk, so he probably hadn't thought that 9:30 wouldn't be pressing it.

He was proven right when a knock came at the door at exactly 9:30. With rolled eyes, Harry turned to Hedwig and said, "There are still so many things I don't get about the magical world. Is it that they can get anywhere in an instant that makes them want to be _exactly_ on time?" He quickly unlatched the cage, "Go ahead and fly to Hogwarts. I know you don't like riding the train in your cage so I'll just see you there." After Hedwig took off out the window, he quickly shut it and went downstairs.

The short delay in his answering of the door caused Harry to think back on the changes he had gone through over the summer. Becoming an animagus was a huge change, but would he ever have left Remus standing at the door for even a few moments before rushing to get it? The meditation that he had been practicing made him not only calmer and less agitated, but also less frantic. His thoughts drifted back to last night where he had found that his powerful reaction to having an 'impossible' animagus form came from his less than supportive life at the Dursleys. He was frantic about keeping anyone that acted like one of his friends or family close.

Last night, he had decided that he wouldn't be abandoned for being unusual. Today, he was so assured of his bonds with Remus that he answered the door patiently rather than in a rush. This situation was minor, as the delay hadn't been more than several seconds, but the implications were huge. He smiled and shook his head as he approached the door, saying "All the meditation I've been doing, and all the time I've spent alone this summer have turned me into an introspective old man. That's probably why I keep talking to myself too."

With a quick look out the front window, Harry opened the door to greet Remus. He had barely opened the door when Remus let out an enthusiastic "Heya Cub! Are you ready to head back to Hogwarts?" With a nod, Harry turned and started towards the kitchen. His greeting to his pseudo-uncle "Hey Moony. Let's sit down and have some tea before we head over to King's Cross" was half intended to lead in to the upcoming conversation.

Remus must have sensed something in the way he was talking because he didn't press to start a conversation even as Harry spent several silent minutes drawing up tea. After he sat down and still remained silent, Remus opened with a probing statement. "Cub, what's wrong? I thought we would chat for a minute, you would show me your form, and we would head out to King's Cross. The apparation itself is quick, but because of the crowd and all the children at the platform we'll have to use the apparation point in King's Cross itself. The walk from there will take some time. Is something the matter?"

After a moment to think, Harry started explaining his animagus situation. "I don't know. You already know that my form is a cat, a tabby cat, but something about it is unusual." To prevent another uncomfortable pause, Remus asked "What is unusual about your form? Was there a problem with the transformation? In your last letter you said that you managed a transformation completely aware. After that all you need is practice." Harry answered "No, I don't think that there was a problem with the transformation, and I've mastered the conscious transformation. The problem isn't so much in mastering the transformation, but in my form itself." With a suddenly nervous swallow of tea, Harry continued "It's just that my cat form isn't really a tom cat. It's, well, it's a female cat."

The flabbergasted look on Remus' face made Harry regret not waiting until he was taking a drink. It almost made the nervousness that had pressed on him since he started the conversation disappear. His amusement vanished when Remus' face went from surprised to sly with his own amusement mixed in. Remus thought he was playing a prank on him! Before Remus could speak, Harry said "I'm not joking Remus. My cat form really is female!" With rolled eyes Remus just said "While it was a good prank to use as a punch line, I know enough about the animagus transformation to know that a wizard can't have a female form. You have to do your research to know what pranks can be stretched along and which pranks are one timers." Thankfully, Harry's nervousness had disappeared. Unfortunately it was replaced by frustration and a touch of anger. "Fine!" Harry started, "See for yourself!"

The transformation came easily now as Harry jumped onto the table. His declaration had finally made Remus start taking him seriously once again. That didn't make Harry any less surprised when after a lean and a sniff, Remus had snatched him off the table to and checked 'under the hood.' Even as a cat Harry's eyes had shot wide open and a very human blush could be just seen through the fur of his face. "That's impossible!" Remus all but yelled. "The animagus transformation can't be used to switch genders! It doesn't work like that! Quick, change back right now!"

Harry quickly jumped away before changing back, "Calm down Remus! I've already transformed dozens of times and nothing has changed because of it. Just calm down so that we can figure out what happened!" Remus settled down somewhat, and while still obviously shocked tried to figure out what could have happened. "If this is something Padfoot changed in the manual to play a prank on us I am going to have him neutered. How can you be so calm about this? Something is obviously not right."

"Well" Harry replied, "It's not that I am calm about this. When I first figured it out I freaked out, same as you. But I had some time to think and decided that it didn't really matter what gender my cat form was. Who cares? It's just another thing that's weird about me."

Harry had thought that this would calm Remus down more, it hadn't. "Harry" Remus began, "First off, how long have you known about this that you haven't told anyone? You should have told me as soon as you found out. Secondly, this isn't just a weird feature about your animagus form. I know the manual said you wouldn't transform into the opposite gender, but its more complicated than that. You may think that this is just one of those weird things where your different, but the entire animagus transformation is predicated on the principle of 'what if you were an animal.' That's why animagi often have equivalent scars on their forms and real bodies, and why ever-present accessories like glasses are emulated by coloring. A drastic change like gender would break down the entire process of becoming an animagi. Something went wrong, drastically wrong."

"Remus" Harry began, "I didn't keep this to myself at all. I only found out last night when I was planning on spending some time in my cat form. Before that I only transformed for a few seconds before transforming back. I didn't have time to contact you before you arrived here today. I know something went wrong, but don't you and Sirius know what happened? The two of you wrote out the animagus manual, and the marauders followed it too. I didn't do anything differently. If we all did the same thing, couldn't it just be a quirk or a fluke? We'll be able to figure it out, I'm just trying not to worry too much about it." Even as he said it, Harry knew he was trying to make excuses to himself now. He hadn't believed that his transformation had gone that badly. The nervousness that he had felt when he first discovered the problem now returned in full.

With a grimace, Remus said "Unfortunately, neither Sirius or I really excelled at transfiguration. I know we wanted to keep this from Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers at Hogwarts, but he is currently the most knowledgeable transfiguration master is the magical world. Something went wrong, and he is the best person to find out what it was." He looked over at the clock, now chiming 10. "You are partly right, the transformation hasn't had any negative effects yet that I can detect. We don't have a lot of time to get you to the platform anymore. I'll get you there so you can ride the train. Don't let any of your classmates know that something happened. While you're riding the train I will contact Dumbledore so he knows to meet with you tonight. Let me have the manual so I can let him review it before the meeting."

Things were rushed after that, they hadn't much time to get prepared before leaving. Nevertheless, Harry was still on the train looking over the platform when the Weasleys arrived. He swallowed nervously. What would he tell Ron and Hermione now? Could he hide the fact that something had gone seriously wrong? He just didn't know.

* * *

The train had already started moving by the time Ron and Hermione arrived at the compartment. He had heard Hermione talking to Ron right before they arrived, but hadn't been able to understand what she was saying. From her tone of voice he guessed that she was lecturing Ron, probably about not arriving at the station with so little time before the train left. The mad rush to the station the Weasley family traditionally experienced would have horrified her.

Because he heard her voice before he saw them, he was able to call out "Ron, Hermione! Join me in here, I saved you both plenty of room." The fact that they hadn't arrived at the door's window yet when began left them with stunned faces. Harry smiled, that was probably why Professor Dumbledore always called his guests by name. The smile didn't last. Thinking of Dumbledore made him think of their impending meeting, and the problem that led up to it.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione greeted him, reaching out to pull him into a hug. She stopped though, when she saw his face fall. "What's wrong, aren't you happy to see us?" Surprised, Harry began "Of course I am, it's just that this summer-"

That was as far as he got before Ron jumped in with "Heya mate! You won't believe the time we had this summer. The World Cup was amazing, not to mention the dragons!"

"Ron!" Hermione started, "How could you bring that up so suddenly? You know that Harry didn't get to go!"

"What? I bet he wants to hear all about the Cup. I was even going to show him my Krum figurine!" Was Ron's less than thought out reply. It didn't help that at that exact moment Seamus Finnigan arrived, who _did _want to talk about the World Cup. Not long after Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom both arrived and joined in on the Quidditch conversation. Harry would have liked to say he enjoyed the talk of Quidditch, but aside from momentary distractions he couldn't help but dwell on his animagus problem.

Hermione had quickly grown tired of the Quidditch conversation, only staying attentive long enough to watch as Harry tried to take part. With narrowed eyes, she promised that after the other boys had left she would find out what was bothering him. Until then she was content to read the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4.

After Seamus and Dean eventually left, Hermione put her book down. With only Ron and Neville continuing the Quidditch conversation Neville would likely leave soon. Harry had stopped talking awhile ago and was now only staring out the window. Neville was just saying his goodbyes when the compartment door opened again. Hermione ground her teeth as she was delayed again in finding out what was bothering Harry. The people, or rather the person and the two gorillas at the door didn't help her mood.

Draco Malfoy's _kind_ greeting was "I hear scar-head got left behind when the Weasel and the Know-it-All went to the Cup. I bet the head Weasel couldn't afford the extra ticket for the orphan!" That got a reaction. Ron jumped up read in the face, but seemed to be rendered speechless in his anger. Hermione had gotten wide-eyed and gone pale at the especially audacious insult, even more so when she realized that Malfoy had intentionally insulted both Harry and Neville. Harry's reaction was limited to snapping out of his stupor with a venomous glare. Neville, whose courage had never been geared towards such a direct confrontation still flushed with anger, he was the first to draw his wand. In seconds all four had their wands in hand.

Though Draco's comment had left the four quiet, the wands now pointed at him made him realize he may have pushed too hard. Nevertheless, with a shaky sneer his eyes sought out something else for him to insult. He found it when he spied Pigwidgeon's cage, and the out-of-date robes covering it. Draco's smirk returned as he asked "Weasley...what is _that_?" Ron followed his pointing finger to the moldy lace cuff of his dress robes. Having already been standing and blocking Draco at the entrance, Ron was able to stuff the robes out of site under his trunk. "It's none of your business, Malfoy!" Was Ron's embarrassed reply.

The brief exchange had restored Draco's usual feeling of superiority. So once again mocking, he asked "So...going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know...you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..." The comment had been planned long before. His father had told him of the Triwizard Tournament that summer. He had also told him that it was being kept a secret. There was no way that the Weasleys had let the word out. Even to their own children. He smiled to himself, the comment about robes had fallen into his lap with the obviously second-hand robes on display. They were probably closer to fifth-hand robes.

"What are you talking about?" Snapped an embarrassed Ron.

Draco's smile widened, this was going exactly as he planned it. "Are you going to enter?" He repeated. "I suppose _you_ will, Potter? You never-"

That was as far as Draco got. He had made the mistake of flinging an insult before he could step far enough into the compartment. This let Harry slam the door in his face as soon as he was brought up. A simple locking charm followed. Ron, Hermione, and Neville all blinked and stared at him. "What?" Harry replied, "I know none of you wanted to talk to him either. With the door shut and a locking charm in place, the rules say he isn't allowed to open the compartment. It has something to do with giving students privacy. We can't cover the windows though."

"He's right." Hermione sounded shocked. "How did you know that?"

"It was something Padfoot told me in a letter about how they planned their pranks." Harry replied, mindful of Neville's presence in the room.

"More importantly, do you really think some_thing_ like Malfoy really cares about the rules?" Ron spat.

"Of course he cares Ron." Harry replied while rolling his eyes. "Malfoy always tries to hide behind the rules and get us in trouble for breaking them. If he breaks the locking charm and comes charging in here, we have reason to draw wands. It may not seem like a good reason to the teachers, but Malfoy is too much of a coward to risk it."

"Really? You're just trying to make a reason to hex Malfoy?" Hermione admonished. "We shouldn't be trying to misuse the rules like that! Why can't you just-"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted. "Malfoy and Snape have been trying to manipulate the rules in their favor since we started at Hogwarts. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore hold to the rules themselves so they get away with it. It's another thing Padfoot wrote me about. One of the Marauders' sayings was _'Rules are not about defining behavior, but about defining misbehavior_.' They dealt with Snape too. Essentially it means that if the rules don't prohibit something, it's not against the rules."

"Just because it's not technically against the rules doesn't mean it's okay!" Hermione exclaimed. "You can't just break the spirit of the rules anytime you want!"

"Hermione, if the teachers don't enforce the spirit of the rules on students like Malfoy, then I won't follow it either." Harry sighed, "I've nearly died every year at Hogwarts. If other students and even teachers can ignore the spirit of the rules for the letter, and risk my safety because of it, then the spirit of the rules doesn't exist for me."

Hermione was gobsmacked, and had no ready reply for that response. Ron on the other hand... "Mate, what happened over the summer? Since when have you been able to argue with Hermione like that?"

"I've been alone all summer Ron." Harry once again turned to stare out the window. "I had a lot of time to think, and I took up meditation at Remus' suggestion. It seems to be helping a lot."

After that statement, both Ron and Hermione were stuck fidgeting in their seats. Neville, who hadn't really been part of the conversation, finally found the courage to speak up. "Harry, I don't know if you would have wanted too, but you could've come and stayed at Longbottom Manor for a while. Since Ron and Hermione were gone that is. If you wanted to you could maybe come over sometime next summer." Harry turned to look at a nervous Neville. "Thanks Neville, I might just have to do that. If it's okay with you gran next summer that is." Neville gave a hesitant but hopeful smile at this.

"How did your summer go then Harry?" Asked Neville. "You said you learned to meditate and exchanged letters with Padfoot? Padfoot was one of the Marauders right? Did you do anything else this summer?"

"Truthfully no." Harry answered. "I didn't even get to head over to Diagon Alley to get my supplies. I basically spent the whole summer at the Dursleys."

"You didn't even get to go to Diagon Alley?" Hermione stated sounding shocked. "But how did you get fitted for dress robes then?" Ron, who was also about to reenter the conversation, once again turned red and went silent.

Harry flushed. He hoped that they would take his nervousness for embarrassment when he said "Moony stopped by and took a set of measurements. He got everything at Diagon Alley because I couldn't go. I was... indisposed by a prank Padfoot played on me." It was kind of true too. The animagus transformation was what kept him from spending any time away from the Dursleys. It ended up being embarrassing enough too.

"What kind of prank?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry grimaced. It turned out that not only did misery love company, but embarrassment did too. "I would rather not talk about the prank." Harry murmured. "I already have to meet with Professor Dumbledore about the whole situation."

The others, especially Hermione, wanted to know what happened. But Harry refused to speak more on the subject. Thankfully the Quidditch conversation had lasted long enough that they were already nearing Hogsmeade. After changing into robes, it was time to ride the horseless carriages up to Hogwarts.

* * *

Aside from the looks that Professor McGonagall had given him, just about everything had gone exactly as Harry had expected as the feast progressed, poorly. The thought that Professor McGonagall had learned of his quasi-successful animagus endeavor gave him a shiver. Once they had arrived at the Great Hall, his friends had started in on him, trying to get him to explain what the 'prank' that Sirius had played on him was. He was just about ready to yell at them to shut up when the sorting had started.

As the first sorting Harry had been present for, besides his own, he was able to both calm down and enjoy watching it. His peace didn't last long. As soon as the sorting was over and the feast began, his friends had once again begun pestering him about his summer. At least Neville realized that he didn't _owe_ his friends any kind of explanation if he didn't want to talk about it.

He had begun ignoring his friends before the end of the feast because of how much they were aggravating him. Considering how much calmer he was most of the time because of his exercise in meditation, that meant a lot. It was probably because of how much he was dreading the meeting about his animagus form. It was only when Hermione heard about the House Elves of Hogwarts that their attempts to force him to share stopped. The explanation of the Triwizard Tournament and the arrival of Professor Moody kept the others from trying to restart their inquisition.

The combined aggravation present in the group only made Professor McGonagall's approach to speak with Harry more tense. The only thing that she said when she arrived and took a good look at the group was "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster and I will be waiting in his office for you. Come right after the feast is over. The password is Heath Bar."

Bollocks. That was Harry's first thought. There was no question anymore. McGonagall knew not just that he had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, but that he had a less than successful animagus transformation. He doubted the night could get any worse.

* * *

Harry walked down the corridor alone. Ron had wanted to get to bed after the feast, he had eaten enough to make himself tired. Hermione had been angry enough about the House Elves, and aggravated enough at his refusal to share his summer that she had also went right up to the dorms. He wouldn't have had them come with him to Professor Dumbledore's office, or even walked him there. But it would have been nice had they offered. It wasn't long before he arrived at the stone gargoyle. "Heath Bar." Harry stated. Once the gargoyle jumped aside, the circle staircase loomed larger than he had ever seen it. He rode it to the top, and knew enough to be unsurprised when Professor Dumbledore's quiet voice carried through the door. "Come in Harry."

Harry stepped through the door, and noted Professor Dumbledore's calm presence at his desk, with Professor McGonagall standing in stern silence beside him. At the Headmaster's gesture, Harry assumed the seat in front of the desk.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "we have heard from Remus that you completed training in the animagus transformation over the summer. He also told us you had a problem with your form that you didn't notice until after you had mastered the transformation. Specifically, that your cat form is female." Dumbledore paused for a moment before continuing. "If it had not been for Remus' significantly agitated state, and his assurance of seriousness, I would have believed it a prank planned by our wayward Mr. Padfoot. As I myself have never attempted the animagus transformation I asked Minerva to review the, _Marauders' Animagus Manual_, before our meeting."

At this point Professor McGonagall stepped forward and stared at Harry for several moments. "Mr. Potter, before we begin discussing your problem we will be talking about your less than responsible venture into the animagus transformation. Do you remember what I told you in your very first lesson with me?" She didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "I said, _'Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.'_ I know this because it is the warning I give all my first year classes."

Harry paled more than ever at that moment. Would Professor McGonagall really throw him out of Transfiguration?

"Be thankful," McGonagall began, "that the Headmaster has convinced me that you were not only acting out of the classroom but also at the behest of a previous teacher and another young animagus. So I have decided that you will be allowed to continue with Transfiguration."

Harry sighed in relief, and took a large breath of air. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath.

"However!" The word came as a sharp cry from McGonagall. "I believe that some reeducation is in order. Therefore, when I am in my classroom from 7 to 9 every weeknight so you will be too. I will be grading papers and preparing for lessons. You, Mr. Potter, will be first reviewing everything you learned in your first three years in my class, before seeing just how much more we can cover."

Harry gawked at her. How could he even manage that? He wasn't Hermione who had the ability to learn the lessons and do the homework at amazing speed. He wouldn't have time for anything else!

"You'll be completing these review sessions starting tomorrow until the 28th of October." McGonagall continued. "I will be too busy after the other schools arrive to oversee your review." Left unspoken was the threat that the 'review sessions' could have continued all year had the Triwizard Tournament not been held.

Harry wanted to respond, wanted to speak up, but just one look at Professor McGonagall's eyes told him that if he tried to protest she would _make time_ to continue the review session the whole year. A second look at Professor Dumbledore didn't give him any hope. The Headmaster was obviously trying to hide a smile behind a cup of tea that hadn't been there moments before.

Harry had just returned his focus to Professor McGonagall when she once again began to speak. "Before we speak about your specific problem with the animagus transformation, I will teach you some of the history of its development that you obviously overlooked. There were many stages of development of the animagus transformation. Because of the relatively pressing need to examine your own attempt, we will focus on only the last few. Currently it is illegal to not register as an animagus with the ministry, as you well know. What you don't know is the reason. At least not the full reason. The ministry contains a specialized ritual chamber designed solely for the performance of a witch or wizard's first transformation. This chamber forcibly keeps the animagi's form more separate from their human form. I myself used this ritual chamber. I want you to think back about all the animagi you have encountered."

Harry went over that list very quickly. It only contained three people; Sirius, Pettigrew, and McGonagall.

"What similarities do you see between those animagi and their animagus forms?" McGonagall asked. "You needn't tell me. I already know. Sirius displays characteristic behaviors of the pack oriented hound he transforms into. Pettigrew, well, even your descriptions of his appearance at the end of last year tell the tale. Pettigrew took on significant physical characteristics of his form. Now, what of my animagus form do you see in my human form?"

Harry blinked and thought for a long moment. "I don't know." Was his response. "I can't think of anything that you do that I would associate with feline behavior." But if he followed the same method as the Marauders, how would he change? What forms of feline behavior would he adopt?

"That is correct." McGonagall responded. "The ritual chamber prevents potential crossover traits. Looking back I can even see how the transformation began to affect your father's personality. His increased maturity and more dignified pride are part of what convinced your mother to give him a chance."

Harry was surprised, but almost delighted to hear that. Maybe the changes caused by his transformation would be just as beneficial.

"In _your_ case," McGonagall began with narrowed eyes, "I don't see any signs of physical change. You were very lucky. With the problem you've experienced with your form, you could have changed genders." _I could have become a girl!_ A terrified Harry thought. "Or, since that would have been a very significant change, you could have only changed _partway_."

If Harry had been thinking clearly, he would have realized that McGonagall was accenting and focusing on the worst and least likely of possible consequences. But Harry wasn't thinking clearly. Even in his own mind Harry was rendered speechless. Only a permeating feeling of horror was present.

"Thankfully," McGonagall continued with a sly prankster's smile, "if any change of that magnitude were going to happen, it would have already happened." Harry's relief was palatable to the entire room.

McGonagall finally began to relax and leaned on the Headmaster's desk as she continued. "From what I can gather, the Marauders' research about possible side effects was mostly in reference to the current Ministry Approved method of animagus transformation. Information about the transformation is very rare, especially for the earlier versions. Neither Sirius or Remus likely knew about these possible changes. Thankfully they did find out the transformation process used just prior to the currently used method. Had they used an even earlier method the side effects could have been far more devastating. Previous incarnations of the transformation could result in limiting the lifespan of the animagi to match the form that they transform into, or an inability to change back to human form. The transformation that you used prevented these problems, leaving only the possibility of moderate physical or psychological transfer."

Having noted Professor McGonagall's completion of her lecture, the Headmaster decided that it was time to get to the matter at hand. "Harry," he began, "from what Remus told us, the vision you received of your animagus form was at best distorted and indecipherable. Did anything else about your efforts to become an animagus show unexpected or inexplicable results?"

Harry was still a little overwhelmed from the lecture he had just received. Because of this, it was several moments before he could respond. "Well, nothing too out of the ordinary happened. It still feels a little weird every time I transform, but I kind of thought that would fade with time. The only other thing was I was sick for a lot longer after my first transformation than I was supposed to be. Instead of just one day, I was really sick for two. After the second time I transformed I was sick for a day again. But after that it faded just like it was suppose to."

The Headmaster turned to Professor McGonagall, who was obviously in thought. "Minerva, if I'm not mistaken the sickness is caused by the body changing itself to allow for the animagi to transform."

"That's correct." McGonagall replied. "The extended sickness implies that the change was more extensive than it should have been. But what does that mean? While uncommon, there are other animagi that took extended periods of time to adjust to their forms. Remus is right too. By its very nature, the animagus transformation should not changed the gender of the animagi. Mr. Potter, are you sure that there were no other inconsistencies in your transformations?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry said. "While it hasn't been that long since I figured out there was a problem, it's been kind of hard to think about anything else since then."

"Well then," the Headmaster started, "I think it's time we see this form of yours. Harry, why don't you transform and hop up on the desk where we can see you."

Harry stood up and transformed into his cat form. With a quick leap he was up atop the desk.

"Oh my!" The Headmaster declared. "This was most certainly unexpected!"

The tabby on the desk looked from the blinking form of the Headmaster over to the wide-eyed and agape Transfiguration Professor. He responded the only way he currently could, "Meow?"

"Is that what I think it is?" The Headmaster remarked, suddenly delighted. "Minerva, you see it too don't you? Isn't that just remarkable!"

Harry's tiny kitten neck was getting a work out looking from a Headmaster who was nearly bouncing in delight, and his Head of House whose mouth was working but couldn't seem to form any words.

"Minerva please," the Headmaster's voice once again rang out, "transform and hop up beside him. I need to have a look at the two of you." McGonagall, silently and with a slight wobble in her step transformed and jumped up beside Harry.

With a flick of his wand, the Headmaster had conjured a mirror in front of the two tabbies. "Look at the two of you! You're identical! Harry, you're not a kitten at all! You're just a bit smaller is all. A bit smaller version of Minerva that is!"

Harry stared into the mirror. What was _This!_ This didn't make any sense! Why did his animagus form look exactly the same as Professor McGonagall's form? Every animagus was supposed to be totally unique, but everything about the two matched. Even the tiniest markings matched between the two tabby cats. The only difference he could find was that he was noticeably smaller.

"Minerva, why don't you transform back now." The Headmaster began. "I'd like to run a few tests to see what I can find out about young Mr. Potter's form."

As McGonagall gave a short jump off the desk, transforming back into her human form, Professor Dumbledore fired the first of a series of detection charms at Harry. She had just begun regaining her composure as she plopped down into the seat that Harry had vacated. As she turned her attention back to the Headmaster, she noticed a touch of confusion on his face. When she saw him cast the same diagnostic spell on Mr. Potter a second time, she asked "What's the matter Albus? What did the charm tell you?"

The Headmaster lowered his wand as he replied. "That's just it Minerva, the charm didn't tell me anything. I have already sent a dozen scanning spells at Mr. Potter and none of them have given any result whatsoever. Even if they found nothing, several of the spells should have returned a null result." Harry blinked and began to rise when Professor Dumbledore said "Just stay still for a moment Harry. I still know plenty of spells that I haven't tried yet."

McGonagall watched in muted shock as the Headmaster continued to send spell after spell at the young student. From where she sat it was obvious that each and every spell had the same result. The result being no result at all.

After at least half an hour of casting, the Headmaster stopped and sat for a moment thinking. When he roused he looked to Harry and said "It seems that finding out the cause of your unique transformation will take some time Harry. I don't know why I can't get a result from the detection charms I have used so far. It is getting late and you will need to return to your dorm soon. Why don't you transform back and head up to bed. I will set up another meeting when I know more."

Harry jumped off the desk. Even though it was getting late, he was tingling all over and felt more energetic than ever. It was probably the result of all the magic cast on him in such a short time. As he blurred out of his animagus form, he felt something inside him burst and a blast of white light burned in silver flames from his body. All he knew was pain as the burning light gave way to darkness. The last thing he heard was a quiet yell of "Mr. Potter!"

Harry groggily stirred. What had happened? He started when a voice spoke up right beside him.

* * *

"Good Morning Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey called. "I'm glad you decided to wait until after the opening feast before visiting my Hospital Wing. I do enjoy a good supper. Though I must admit, knowing that you care enough to visit me when not even a few hours have passed since you returned warms my heart. I do recommend being awake when visiting someone."

Harry groaned and dropped his raised head back onto his pillow. "What happened to put me in the Hospital Wing anyway?" He asked.

"It appears you had a magical surge of some sort." The Matron replied. "The only time I've seen something similar is when a NEWT student wanted to continue to study and ended up taking three pepper-up potions in less than an hour. Thankfully, both then and now, the magical energy in the surge was completely neutral. Because of that it just flowed freely away from you, resulting in no damage. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that you are ready to leave at any time."

Harry was glad that he wouldn't have to stay at least. Being sent to the Hospital Wing on the first day back was bad enough. Not to mention that this was the second year in a row. "Well in that case, I think I'll head off to-" Harry started but was interrupted by a bark from the doorway.

"I'm sure Mr. Potter wouldn't mind some visitors before he heads out." Remus said as the large black dog beside him bolted towards the bed. Just as the dog jumped up towards the bed, it ran face first into the shield Madam Pomfrey raised. "You won't aggravate my patient will you?" She said with a smile. With a whine and its tail between its legs, the dog watched until the Matron had fully left the room.

Remus, who had only just stopped laughing at Padfoot's fate said "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here last night. I had to go stop by the flea market and pick up the mangy mutt that they excavated there."

"What is this," Sirius asked after resuming his human form, "pick on Sirius day?"

"Sirius." Harry began. "Do you realize your masterpiece of an animagus manual could have turned me into a girl? So the answer is yes, it is pick on Sirius day."

"Ah, come on!" Sirius pleaded. "I already picked out your Marauder name too!"

"You did!" Harry exclaimed, excited. "What is it?"

"Mini-McGonagall!" Sirius yelled.

"What!" Harry cried while Remus and Sirius broke out in snickers. "You can't make my Marauder nickname Mini-McGonagall!"

"Indeed they can't." Came the serious voice of Professor McGonagall from the doorway.

"Not even when it fits so well?" The voice of Professor Dumbledore followed as he too entered the Hospital Wing. After receiving a glare from both colleague and student alike, he continued with "Ah, Mr. Potter. I'm glad to see you are awake. You gave us quite a scare last night."

"What happened Sir?" Was Harry's response. "That has never happened before when I transformed. What do you think caused it?"

"I don't know yet, Mr. Potter." The Headmaster's suddenly serious voice replied. "But I intend to find out. On a lighter note, once you arrived at the Hospital Wing, we ran some scans on you and we did confirm that you are an animagus. Now we just have to find out what your form is."

"What do you mean Sir?" Harry asked, confused. "My form is a tabby cat, you know that."

"Is it?" The Headmaster questioned in reply. "A rather skilled muggle writer named Sir Arthur Conan Doyle once wrote '_W__hen you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, howeve__r improbable, must be the truth_.' I think that quote applies quite well here. We know that you are an animagus, we also know that it is impossible for your form to be female. Therefore, we must find whatever it is that is so improbable that we overlooked it, because there we will find the answer."

Harry blinked. While that seemed like it should be true, he knew from experience that whatever the answer was it was probably much more complicated than that. He was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. "But Sir, surviving the Killing Curse is suppose to be impossible. I supposedly did that. What's to say I can't have a female animagus form?" It's not that Harry wanted to be unique, but he wanted reassurance if there really was a relatively normal explanation.

"But is it not that the Killing Curse is _believed_ to be unstoppable?" Asked the Headmaster. "We don't it know for sure. All we know is that there has never been a magical method of stopping the Killing Curse developed or used before your case. Regardless, it's a Friday and class won't start until Monday. Minerva has agreed to delay your first review session until then. I suggest you spend the time you have catching up. It sounds like it will be a busy year for you." Both the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall turned to leave.

"We have to go too." Sirius said with a sigh. "I couldn't stay in hiding until I knew you would be alright. Dumbledore said that their don't appear to be any side effects yet. He is still working out what happened but you shouldn't be in any danger. I'm going to have to leave again. If you need anything, anything at all, send me an owl and I will be right here."

With a farewell, Remus and Sirius also turned towards the door. Right before he followed Remus out Sirius turned back and said "Goodbye, and stay safe. Mini-McGonagall!"

Harry's cry of "My Name is NOT Mini-McGonagall!" followed the dashing form of Padfoot down the hall.

* * *

AN: The second chapter. It seems that since I pushed out the first one, I was a bit more determined to get this one out. Yay me. I don't know what pace I'll set, but I'll try not to take forever.

As we can see better in this chapter, Harry's Animagus form is a bit more complicated than it originally seemed.

To those who reviewed, thanks. Getting reviews gives a surprising amount of satisfaction.


	3. You Mr Potter, are a Parasite!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is obviously not mine. I wish it was. But it is J. K. Rowlings. Partial sections the first book "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" were used or paraphrased below.

* * *

Chapter 3 - You Mr. Potter, are a Blood Sucking Parasite!

Most of Friday passed quickly for Harry. Madam Pomfrey had dosed him with a light sleeping potion. Time seemed to stand still when you're sleeping. She had kept him in the Hospital Wing. "With the surge causing you to have so much magical energy, your sleep cycle will be interrupted if we don't settle you down." She had said.

"Why did I have to stay here again?" Harry had asked her not long after he had eaten a lunch delivered by an excited house elf.

"I already told you Harry," the matron had replied too kindly, "your visiting me on your first day back warms my heart. I wouldn't want to cut your visit short. With as often as you've visited me I feel like we have a closer relationship than I have with any other student."

Harry got the message. 'If you don't want to spend time in the Hospital Wing, don't let yourself get hurt.' It's not like it was his fault though. He hadn't done anything this time. Madam Pomfrey had told him Ron and Hermione had tried to visit. So had Neville. They had come at different times but both had come while he was asleep. In that he welcomed his time in the Hospital Wing, it gave him time to think about what to tell them. It was obvious they wouldn't leave him alone until he told them _something_.

He already knew that the professors intended to keep everything that had gone on secret. At least until they knew exactly what had happened. Anything involving magic that shouldn't be possible and couldn't be explained by the Headmaster could be very dangerous for him.

He had already told them that Sirius had played a prank on him. Everything considered, that wasn't at all unlikely. The question was what kind of prank could Sirius have played that would require a visit to the Headmaster's office on the first day back to Hogwarts.

It didn't take long thinking about it to realize it was worse than that. Professor McGonagall had given him a ridiculous number of 'review sessions.' They were more like detentions. How could a prank played by Sirius cause that kind of reaction from Professor McGonagall?

He had had plenty of experience with lying, both at Hogwarts and while he lived at the Dursleys' home before that. The closer to the truth he made his story, the harder it would be for everyone to figure out something was wrong. It would also be easier to remember and explain away anything he hadn't already thought of.

So what was the truth? He had gotten the detentions because he had played around with Transfiguration at a level that he wasn't ready for without supervision. He had offended Professor McGonagall by doing it. He had had to go to Professor McGonagall because he had made a mistake of some kind. He had ended up female. Truthfully it _had_ all been at Sirius' instigation too. Sirius had been the one who had pushed to give him something to keep his attention over the summer. It had been Sirius who had pushed him towards the animagus transformation.

How could he work all of that together? It's not like he could tell everyone about the animagus transformation. He would have to work around that. So what would he tell them if not the animagus transformation?

That was an easy question to answer. He had already told them that Sirius had played a prank on him. If he just acted like the animagus transformation was a prank, then it was possible that everything would fall into place. If the animagus transformation was the prank, he had to find a way to explain it.

What was the next step then? It was explaining the reason he had to meet with the Headmaster. Why had he? It was because the animagus transformation had turned him into a female animal. Or rather, as he was thinking about it right now, _the prank_ had turned him into a _girl_.

Harry smirked at a suddenly wicked thought. He could get his friends to play a prank of sorts on Sirius. All he had to do was tell them that Sirius' prank was to _turn him into a girl!_ But while that would explain what the prank was, and even why he was so hesitant to talk about it to his friends, it wouldn't explain his meeting with Professor Dumbledore or his detentions with Professor McGonagall.

He had met with the professors because he needed to find out a way to keep from turning into a girl. That wouldn't exactly work as an explanation to his friends because he had been a boy on the train.

He suddenly paled. He had had a disgusting thought. What if he told them he _hadn't_ been a boy on the train. It would explain the need for a visit to the Hospital Wing.

That would also explain most of what happened. It was even an even better explanation of his desire not to tell his friends. There was also the added benefit that none of them would continue to press for answers. Not even Hermione. That still left the problem of the detentions.

Why had he gotten the detentions? It wasn't because he had completed the animagus transformation. It wasn't even because there had been a problem with his transformation. It was because Professor McGonagall had been offended by him making lightly of the discipline that she was a master of. He had gone way over his head with the transformation, and he had done so without any real supervision. How would that work into the prank?

He had appeared to be a boy on the train. If Sirius' prank had been to turn him into a girl, he wouldn't have looked like a boy on the train. Unless it had been reversed. Considering the need for the Hospital Wing visit, it hadn't been reversed. But what if he had tried to reverse it? Human transfiguration wasn't exactly the animagus transformation, but it was close. It was also just as advanced. If he had been partially successful at reversing a prank of that type, Professor McGonagall would still have had reason for offense.

That would explain everything except him using magic over the summer. The animagus transformation was both wandless and internal magic. It couldn't be detected by the ministry so it couldn't be tracked as underage magic usage.

On the other hand, human transfiguration was incredibly complex and required a wand. That would be a greater concern if he hadn't already been accused of underage magic twice in the last two years, and gotten away with it both times. Maybe he could say that since he was only trying to reverse a transfiguration the ministry didn't care.

You could use your wand to activate magical artifacts, why couldn't you use it to cancel magical effects on yourself? No, that didn't make sense. If he used his wand to do human transfiguration, even only in the effort to cancel a spell, it would be investigated. But what if he didn't use _his_ wand. If Sirius played the prank, couldn't he have gotten a hold of Sirius' wand?

That made sense and explained everything. Sirius was a fugitive. If his wand was traceable then he would've been caught. He only needed to tell Sirius. After he told everyone else. It wouldn't do to ruin the prank after all.

* * *

It was shortly before dinner when Madam Pomfrey finally excused Harry. She had excused him with a smile and an offer to visit any time he wanted. That was when Harry decided that Madam Pomfrey was scarier than most of the other professors at Hogwarts. At least to those who knew her and her Hospital Wing well enough.

Granted, of all the students currently at Hogwarts, he had been sent to the Hospital Wing most often. His frequent need of treatment had left him with a unique perspective.

Since he still had a little time before dinner he needed to figure out how to present his 'explanation' to Ron and Hermione. It would be easiest to speak to them at dinner, but before that he needed to talk to Professor McGonagall and maybe the Headmaster. While he thought that they would accept using his story he needed to make sure before he told his friends. Once again his story worked well for this.

The nature of the story would keep Ron and Hermione from asking questions. The embarrassment and humiliation that he felt at having to tell the story and having Ron and Hermione believe it about him... that would appeal to Professor McGonagall. She would consider it another aspect of his punishment.

With a sigh he turned from his path toward Gryffindor tower and headed towards Professor McGonagall's office. In his opinion it had been far too short a walk when he reached her door. As he gathered the courage to knock he shivered slightly at the thought of the story he was about to present to one of his professors. He knew that this would be a humiliating experience.

He tried to look at this meeting as a 'practice run' for when he would tell Ron and Hermione. But he couldn't, and the thought of practice didn't fill him with comfort. As bad as telling Professor McGonagall the explanation he had built would be, the thought of telling his friends made him nauseas. Unfortunately there was nothing that could be done about it.

After he had finished creating the story he had spent most of the rest of the time in the Hospital Wing trying to figure out a way to get around using it. But the same reasons he had for thinking up the story had kept him from finding a different solution. His friends would not stop until they knew something, especially Hermione. But he couldn't tell them the truth. At least not until the professors found out what had happened. Whatever he told them had to be close enough to the truth that it would explain anything they heard. Finally, what he told them had to stop them from asking questions or seeking answers, permanently. He hadn't been able to think of anything else to tell them.

It didn't matter anymore. He had decided on a course of action. Now he needed to suck it up and carry it out. Harry proceeded to knock on Professor McGonagall's office door.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall's relaxed but still stern voice called.

While he somewhat confidently swung the door open, Harry was still nervous enough to nearly stutter "Hello Professor, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall replied. "If this is about the mandatory review sessions you will be taking, we will go over what I have planned Monday. Just remember to bring all of your first year materials."

"What?" Harry exclaimed surprised. "You're really making me review all three years?"

With a mild glare, the Deputy Headmistress replied, "No Mr. Potter. You won't be reviewing all three years, you'll be reviewing every class. Starting with the _very first one_."

To that, Harry had no reply other than to gape.

"It's something I decided on when I realized how much you were _messing around with _Transfiguration. You have enormous potential Mr. Potter, more than I think you have yet realized. The issue is the way you have been ignoring it. If you had dedicated yourself to your regular studies the way you devoted yourself to the Animagus Transformation, you may well have been at the head of your year. Given your lack of effort alongside your seeming necessity to use magic beyond your learning, I have decided to use this opportunity to push you into fulfilling your potential."

"Wha, but I, you can't just..." Harry stuttered out.

"Indeed I can Mr. Potter." Was Professor McGonagall's pointed statement. "If that's all you wanted to talk about, we will continue at your first review session."

"No wait, I wanted to talk to you about, well, something else." Harry began. He was already lamenting ever starting this conversation. He hadn't even begun talking about the worst part either.

"Well Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall prodded after a few moments of silence. "If you didn't need to ask about our review sessions, what did you need?"

"Well," Harry began, "I was trying to decide what to tell Ron and Hermione. About my animagus form and the problem with it."

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Until such time as we determine what happened you won't tell them about your animagus form. Even after we find out exactly what the problem was we may decide to keep it secret."

"No, not that." Harry said while shaking his head. "I don't mean I was going to tell them everything that happened. I was trying to figure out what I should tell them. I have to tell them something. I was thinking that maybe I should tell them that..."

* * *

As Harry finished his explanation with "...and it could also be part of my punishment." He wasn't sure what Professor McGonagall was thinking. He had hoped that thinking of his 'explanation' as a punishment would help. However, for most of his explanation Professor McGonagall had just been staring at him with widened eyes. It was an expression he had never seen on her before and he didn't know what it meant.

After several long moments of awkward silence, Professor McGonagall blinked and began with "Let me see if I understand you Mr. Potter. You want to tell your friends that you spent a substantial period of time, that you spent days if not weeks, as a hermaphrodite just so you can tell them something to sate their curiosity?" At Harry's hesitant nod she added "Just give me a few moments to think."

She still remembered the day that she had watched the Dursleys' Home waiting for Albus, Rubeus, and the then one year old Potter boy. She had commented to Albus that the Dursleys were _'They're the worst kind of muggles, oh really Albus, must we?'_ At the time Albus had convinced her that it was for the best that little Harry live there. It hadn't been hard to deny that when it was perhaps the only truly safe place he could stay with the Wizarding World just past the horrors of war.

They had all known then that his childhood wouldn't be ideal, but they hadn't expected it to be truly terrible either. Family should have won out against prejudice any day. Especially when dealing with a babe. Even so, she hadn't been the only Hogwarts staff member that had regretted not removing Harry from their care when they had seen the overly skinny and short boy arrive three years before. Poppy had especially taken to the boy. Even with Mr. Potter's numerous visits to the Hospital Wing Poppy had an especially strong connection with him.

Even with all their concerns, it would have taken substantial evidence to remove him from the Dursleys' care after nearly a decade of guardianship. While he showed some signs of neglect, Harry had had a strong moral foundation. They had all hoped that he had just been naturally small for his age. The rumors that had surfaced in his second year, as well as Mrs. Weasley's concerned comments had once again brought his home life into greater suspicion. This however was perhaps the greatest evidence she had seen herself that he grew up neglected. Or rather, socially isolated. He was willing to humiliate himself to this extent just to be able to give his friends an answer. With as much attention was always on 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and the number of gossips in the school, the story would likely spread to everyone no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

The question she had to ask herself was how to handle this situation. Mr. Potter obviously thought that he _had_ to tell them something. Did he? She didn't want to insult her students but the youngest Mr. Weasley was both without much tact and lacked the ability to think before he spoke. It was possible a schism could form between the two boys if information was withheld. She would hope that Ms. Granger would understand that Mr. Potter had a right to privacy. But looking back Ms. Granger did seem to feel like she had a right to learn any information that she wished. Would this overcome social conventions she should respect?

After gathering her thoughts Professor McGonagall began with "Mr. Potter, I will neither play a part in, or even condone a lie such as this. In truth, I am offended that you thought I would find the humiliation of a student a just punishment."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But then what do I tell them?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Potter." Was Professor McGonagall's bland reply.

"What do you mean nothing? I have to tell them something!" Harry protested.

"That's just it Mr. Potter. You don't." Professor McGonagall said. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't talk to anyone, but you already have. When you realized you had a problem you told Remus as soon as you could. From there Headmaster Dumbledore and I learned of it. Your godfather was also told. Later still Madam Pomfrey learned of everything. Several people already know. Therefore you can already talk to several people if you need to. Because of the uncertainty of the situation we don't believe very many people should be told yet. From your own reactions I doubt that you want to tell anyone right now either. Even your friends."

"But I can't just tell them nothing!" Harry protested again. "I was just trying to come up with something that I could tell them."

"That is exactly it Mr. Potter. You were coming up with a lie to tell them." Professor McGonagall sighed as she continued. "You have fabricated an elaborate falsehood that would likely humiliate you in front of the entire school just so you have something to tell your friends. You already have something to tell them. The _truth_."

"But you just said I shouldn't tell them what happened." Harry said confused. "How can I tell them the truth if I can't tell them anything?"

"The truth that you can tell them Mr. Potter is that you can't tell them anything." Professor McGonagall said before holding up a hand to forestall comment. "What I mean is that you should tell them that what happened is being kept quiet. Just like Ms. Granger kept quiet all last year about using a time turner to take all her classes. Or if you prefer, you could tell them that what happened was a private matter. Truthfully it is a private matter. Friends are people who we share with because we feel comfortable doing so. If we don't feel comfortable sharing then we don't. You don't _owe_ your friends any explanation. But as your friends _they_ owe _you_ a certain level of privacy."

"So what you're saying is that I should tell them I don't want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"That's correct Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall replied.

"But they won't accept that!" Harry protested. "They'll want to know something!"

"That doesn't matter." Professor McGonagall replied quietly. "It's not their decision, it's yours. And they should respect that decision."

Harry could hardly believe that Professor McGonagall's suggestion was to simply not tell Ron and Hermione anything. Would that even work? She was right though. If Hermione could keep the time turner secret then he could keep his animagus form secret.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall started. "Think about what we talked about. Also, before I forget the Headmaster said he wanted to meet you in his office tomorrow morning at ten. The password is Almond Joy." She briefly reached into her desk and took out the animagus manual. As she held it out to him she said "take this with you. You may need it for your meeting with the Headmaster."

"Okay." Harry said. "I'll see you Monday Professor."

"One more thing Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said before fixing him with a stern gaze. "You already know what problems could arise using this manual. While it is in your trunk you will charm it not to be opened by anyone but you. A password ward would be sufficient. I believe you learned them last year in Filius' class."

After that Harry nodded before turning and quietly walked out the door. He had a lot to think about. He didn't have time to think before dinner. Dinner started in less than 15 minutes. Professor McGonagall had probably already left her office right after him to head down. He sighed as he turned towards the kitchens. He wouldn't eat in the Great Hall this evening. After he ate in the kitchen he would head up to his dorm. After this discussion he would need some time to meditate. Madam Pomfrey had told him he needed to resettle his sleeping cycle so he could probably get away with going to bed after his meditation. With plans now made Harry headed towards the kitchen with more purpose in his stride.

* * *

When Harry woke up early the next morning he took a moment to remember yesterday evening as he prepared for the day. Aside from a short few words with Ron that had ended when he turned in Harry had been able to quickly get to bed without conflict. The meditation before bed had helped immensely. He had thought long and hard on what Professor McGonagall had said. She was right. He wanted to keep his animagus form to himself right now. Ron and Hermione didn't need to know. It was private and he would tell them that.

It was only six now. He had slept enough the day before and went to bed early enough that he wasn't tired at all. He could still go down and request breakfast even this early, but after that he would either have to talk with Ron and Hermione or avoid them until after his meeting with Professor Dumbledore. He wouldn't be able to avoid them all day so it may be better to see them before his meeting. If all else failed he would be able to use the meeting as an excuse to cut off their questioning. If he went to the library after breakfast and looked over his first year transfiguration work after eating he could come back up at nine. They should be in the tower then.

After decided how to spend his morning Harry searched through his trunk to find his first year transfiguration materials and gathered them up before heading towards the Great Hall. A quiet breakfast followed by a couple of hours of irritatingly simple review work followed. Soon it was time to return to the tower to confront his two best friends.

* * *

Once Harry arrived at the Fat Lady's Portrait, he paused for a moment and took a deep breath. While he knew Professor McGonagall was right that he didn't have to tell them anything, he didn't want to tell his friends that. That was past now. He needed to talk to Ron and Hermione. He had ignored and avoided them long enough. If he kept delaying this conversation they would both end up angry and would be less likely to accept not being told what had happened.

Knowing what needed to be done Harry straitened and stated the password. Stepping through the portal he looked around for his friends. The first one he saw was neither Ron or Hermione, but Neville. As he walked over to Neville, Harry wondered briefly if he should ask Neville to come along for his conversation with Ron and Hermione. After all, Neville had also been there when he told Ron and Hermione about Sirius playing a prank on him. On the other hand Neville didn't know about Sirius. He also wasn't telling Neville anything he didn't already know since he was just telling Ron and Hermione that what had happened over the summer was private. He would learn about the detentions soon enough.

Mind made Harry called out "Neville!"

Neville started from where he was sitting watching the fireplace. "Hey Harry." He responded. "Did you need something?"

"Nothing really." Harry replied. "I just wanted to know if you knew where Ron and Hermione were."

"I think I saw them head up to the dorm. Why?" Neville asked.

"I've been putting off talking to them the last couple of days." Harry said. "It's time to stop avoiding them."

"You mean about summer don't you?" Neville quietly prodded. "You said you got pranked by one of the Marauders right?"

"Yeah." Harry replied. He felt suddenly nervous about Neville asking him about the Marauders. Their identities weren't a well kept secret. Did Neville know about Sirius? He watched Neville closely when he began to speak again. Neville's deep steadying breath showed that he was obviously nervous about something.

"I won't pry Harry." Neville began. "Just know that you can talk to me. If you need to that is."

"Thanks Neville." Harry replied with a small smile. "You don't have to worry. I've already talked to the professors about my summer. Everything really is going okay." He hoped that Neville would take him at his word. He couldn't tell anyone about Sirius if he could help it. The fewer people that knew the less likely that more would find out.

"Alright." Neville said. "I'll see you later then."

"Sure Neville." Harry said as he turned towards the dorm stairs. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Harry couldn't help but wonder why Hermione had gone up to the boys' dorm. They had never met in her dorm, but Hermione had come to their dorm several times. She really shouldn't come to the boys' dorms. It once again came back to respecting others' privacy. In this case neither he or Ron minded, but did Neville? Dean or Seamus? But that was a conversation for another day.

He quickly arrived at the fourth year dorms. He was unexpectedly eager to see his friends. The conversation they needed to have wouldn't be terribly pleasant but he had still missed them over the summer. With a muttered charm he checked the time before he went in. 9:32. He should have left the library before nine. The walk had cut into the time he expected to be talking to Ron and Hermione. He would need to put his books away and retrieve the animagus manual before leaving in less than ten minutes.

Harry opened the door just in time to see Hermione casting _Alohomora _on his trunk. He blinked and couldn't help but watch as Hermione tried and failed to lift the lid to his trunk. Then Ron empathically stated "See! I told you the unlocking charm didn't open it!"

"And Why" Harry started. Already knowing the conversation would be even worse than it should have been. "Are you two trying to get into my trunk anyways?"

When they turned at least Hermione looked abashed. Ron however grinned like nothing was wrong and said "There you are mate! We couldn't find you so we were going to grab the Map to see where you went."

"I'm right here." Harry stated. He was only slightly mollified that they were going through his things in an attempt to find him. He knew he had been delaying their conversation too long.

"Why is your trunk locked anyways?" Ron asked.

"It's locked because I didn't want anyone getting into it Ron." Harry answered. Exasperation returning at the question. "Maybe I didn't want anyone looking for my diary."

"Mate, you keep a diary." Ron asked with disbelief. "If you're going to do something girly like that at least call it a journal."

Hermione reached out and lightly batted the back of Ron's head. "He was talking about the diary in second year Ron. When Ginny ended up tearing his trunk apart looking for You-Know-Who's cursed diary."

"Oh." Ron said. "Well why didn't he just say that. What spell did you use to lock it anyways. We couldn't get it open."

"Really Ron." Hermione started. "If you paid attention to class you would know that the only locking spell we've been taught that wouldn't be opened by the unlocking charm would be the password ward."

After shaking his head in exasperation Ron turned back towards Harry and said "Well in that case, what's the password?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. Though with Harry already watching them with frustration he couldn't miss that she had turned towards him with expectation. Hermione had realized that they shouldn't demand the password but was waiting for him to tell them anyways.

"It's in parseltongue." Harry replied simply. "That way no one can guess the password."

"But then what if we want the Map?" Ron asked.

"Then you can ask." Harry answered.

"Harry," began Hermione. "We just wanted to talk to you about what happened this summer. Something big must have happened for you to need to speak with the Headmaster and then spend the night in the Hospital Wing when you arrived."

"For you information," Harry stated with a touch of vindictiveness. "I also have almost two months of detentions with Professor McGonagall every Monday through Friday."

"What!" Ron yelled. "How did that happen?"

"Harry!" Hermione called right after Ron finished. "What did you do."

"It's a bit personal." Harry began sounding tired. "Both the Professors and I don't wish to spread the story around. Just let it go."

"Harry." Hermione said exasperated. "Just tell us what happened so we can help. I thought you just had a prank pulled on you by Padfoot."

"Yeah come on Mate." Ron said. "If we know what happened maybe we can get McGonagall to let you out of detention."

"I already told you on the train that I didn't want to talk about it." Harry responded. "It involves Padfoot and I really just want to keep it quiet."

"Come on." Ron pleaded. "You can tell us. We can keep a secret."

"No Ron." Harry said. "I already have two months of detention, I don't want any more. I also have to go to a meeting with the Headmaster. It starts soon so I need to put my things away and go."

"What's this meeting about?" Hermione asked.

"The same as the other meetings." Harry replied. "So I can't talk about it. Please guys just drop it. It isn't that important."

"Fine." Ron declared. He then turned and left the dorm room. Harry couldn't tell if he stormed out or just simply left.

"Alright." Hermione said. She turned and quickly walked out following Ron.

Harry sighed. Neither of his friends had apologized for trying to break into his trunk. Even Hermione who had realized that doing so was wrong. He wondered what that meant. He hoped that in a couple days when his detentions started that they could get back to normal.

He walked over to his trunk and hissed out his password. _Mini-McGonagall_. Even if they knew how to speak parseltongue, he doubted anyone would be able to guess his password. He put his transfiguration texts away and grabbed the manual. It was time to leave for his meeting with the Headmaster.

* * *

Harry quickly arrived at the stone gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office. Once more he performed a charm to check the time. 9:58. He had found that in the Wizarding World everyone was expected to be _exactly_ on time. Not a minute or two before. Not a minute or two after. Having grown up in the muggle world where travel couldn't be predicted so precisely he found the practice annoying. Regardless he waited a minute before calling out "Almond Joy" and stepping onto the spiral staircase. Arriving at the top he heard a soft "Come in Harry" from within the door.

Harry stepped through the door and found himself being inspected by a woman whom he didn't recognize. Glancing over at Fawkes' perch he saw that the phoenix wouldn't be present for the meeting. The fresh ash told him that the phoenix was probably still recovering from a burning day in a safe place.

"Amelia" Professor Dumbledore stated as he rose. "I believe you recognize young Mr. Harry Potter. Harry, this is Madam Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry couldn't help but blink as he looked at the woman. Why was he meeting with the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Could they have found Sirius? Suddenly panicked his eyes snapped towards the Headmaster. Fortunately Professor Dumbledore's benign smile assured him that nothing catastrophic had occurred. So looking back to Madam Bones he said "A pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Likewise Mr. Potter." Madam Bones said before turning back to Professor Dumbledore. "This is the boy you were talking about? I expected a seventh year when you requested I come to register an animagi. Though his identity and age would explain your request that I come myself."

Harry couldn't help but choke when he heard Madam Bones refer to him as an animagi. He thought that they were going to keep that quiet! Why were they informing the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?

"Please sit while I explain." Professor Dumbledore said before offering each of them tea. "There are several reasons I requested a meeting Amelia. Only part was to register Mr. Potter. I don't believe Mr. Potter even realized that he needed to register his form within a month of completing the transformation. Thankfully it has been less than a week."

"Professor, I can understand a request to send someone to register Mr. Potter." Madam Bones began. "But I still don't see why you asked me to come. Even with Mr. Potter's public status and age."

"And that's the crux of this meeting isn't it Amelia?" Professor Dumbledore said gleefully. "You see, for several reasons that we will soon discuss we wish for you to seal Mr. Potter's Animagus Registration Records."

"What?" Madam Bones asked as she blinked in surprise. "Why would you want to do that? Being a registered animagus at such a young age would give him a great deal of value as an employee later in life. While famous having such an accomplishment would show him in a very favorable light."

"But then people would begin to wonder where he had learned to become an animagus." Professor Dumbledore countered. "While the animagus transformation is exempt from the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery because it is entirely internal magic, other magics aren't. Some would ask what else Mr. Potter learned out of school if he could learn the animagus transformation."

"What else _has_ Mr. Potter learned outside of school?" Madam Bones queried looking sideways at Harry. "And where _did_ he learn to perform the animagus transformation?"

"First please be assured that Mr. Potter attempted no magic this summer other than the animagus transformation." Professor Dumbledore reassured. "As for where he learned the animagus transformation, that comes back to the end of our last school year. While I don't believe you were privy to what happened as it occurred, I'm sure you have already investigated the matter thoroughly."

"I have." Madam Bones interrupted. "But what does that have to do with Mr. Potter learning the animagus transformation?"

"Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore began. "I believe Minerva asked you to bring your animagus manual to this meeting. Could you let Amelia see it please."

When Madam Bones turned to look at him, Harry realized that they were talking about him as if he weren't there as a favor rather than an insult. Given the context of the discussion he was glad for that favor. He quickly retrieved the manual from his book bag and passed it to Madam Bones. After she had spent several moments looking at the manual she handed it back to Harry.

"The Marauders." Madam Bones stated simply. "James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and _Sirius Black_. That's where that manual came from. That could have indeed caused some problems. Then that means you're telling me that some of the rumors from last year have a basis in fact."

"Unfortunately no." Professor Dumbledore replied sounding tired. "It may be something you should think about but I cannot testify to anything in this case. All I can say is that it is one of several reasons we wish for Harry's animagus registration to be sealed."

Madam Bones suddenly narrowed her eyes as she glanced at Harry. "What else haven't you told me yet? What is his form?"

"That's just it Amelia!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed eyes twinkling once more. "We don't know what his form is!"

"What do you mean Professor?" Madam Bones asked after Professor Dumbledore spent a few moments waiting in silence. "You said he completed the transformation this last week. You should already know his form if you are attempting to register him." She took another look at Harry. "In fact, Mr. Potter please transform into your animal form now."

Harry looked first at the Headmaster to try and figure out if he should change. Seeing him nod, Harry sat up strait and transformed into a tabby cat.

"A cat?" Madam Bones said. "I don't see what you mean Professor. With just a glance I can tell he is a cat. Why wouldn't you want him registered for being a cat?"

"Perhaps, Amelia" Professor Dumbledore began chidingly. "You should take more than 'just a glance.'"

After narrowing her eyes at Professor Dumbledore in suspicion Madam Bones turned and leaned towards the cat occupying the seat next to her. After a short inspection she tilted her head to see a different angle. Seconds later she was leaning back in her seat massaging the bridge of her nose. "Alright Dumbledore. What happened." She asked.

"We are not entirely sure Amelia." Professor Dumbledore began. "I don't believe that this is Mr. Potter's form but other than that we have only managed to determine that he has in fact become an animagus. I'm sure you can now see why we wish to keep his form sealed."

"Yes I do." Madam Bones sighed. "For now I will see to it that no one knows he is an animagus. I will file and seal the forms myself. I expect to be kept up to date with any additional information as it is discovered."

"I understand." Professor Dumbledore replied. "Thank you for your aid Amelia."

"Right." Madam Bones stated. "We both know I couldn't see you for long on such short notice. Don't think that this discussion has ended. We will schedule time to continue this discussion Professor." With a frustrated humph and a shaking head Madam Bones turned towards the fireplace and left without any further farewell.

"My my" Professor Dumbledore hummed. "I do hope we didn't leave Amelia with too much of a headache. Please Mr. Potter, if you could resume your true form?"

Harry quickly transformed back into a human. He had to wonder why they had registered him as an animagus. Weren't they going to try to keep that a secret? Did it really matter if he was registered? He was a legal animagus now but Sirius had never had a problem with being an illegal animagus. Neither had Wormtail. Though thinking of it that way Sirius had been deprived of a possible defense because they were animagi. Not that he had received a trial.

"Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore softly called again.

Again? Harry thought. Had the Headmaster been calling him? "Yes Sir?" Harry asked before quietly apologizing for not paying attention.

"Not to worry Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore murmured. "I know these last few days have been hectic. The next two months will be rather busy for you too. Before you left I wanted to speak with you about your form and why I had you registered."

"So you found out what happened?" Harry asked. "But you just told Madam Bones that you weren't sure what went wrong."

"I don't think anything went wrong Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore replied. "I still don't know yet whether anything happened at all. I suspect that we haven't identified your form yet but when we do we will find our answers. As for Amelia, I really have nothing to tell her right now. When I know something I will. However, I couldn't hide the fact that you've become an animagus. There is both too much attention focused on you because of your title as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and uncertainty of how you may be affected by your animagus form."

"I thought that I hadn't been affected by my animagus form." Harry said. "Wasn't I checked when I was in the Hospital Wing and nothing was found?"

"You were examined yes." Professor Dumbledore replied. "But every animagus changes in some way according to their form. As we talked about before this is almost totally mitigated by the rituals now used. But you didn't use those rituals. The absence of physical changes are as telling as their presence. What we must determine is what changes occurred without affecting you physically."

"Could I still be affected physically?" Harry asked tensely. "Could I, change?"

"No Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore assured him calmly. "The changes have already occurred."

Harry couldn't help but sigh in relief. For a brief moment the horror that had plagued him two days before had returned.

"We have seen several characteristics of your form already." Professor Dumbledore continued. "The first and most obvious was taking the shape of Minerva's animagus form. Since we know you couldn't have transformed into an identical cat that form must be an emulation of Minerva's form. This suggests that your form can shapeshift."

"But that's impossible!" Harry interrupted. "It's impossible to have a magical animagus form."

After quieting Harry with a raised hand, Professor Dumbledore continued. "The second characteristic we observed was your lack of response to spells while in your animagus form. Both of these characteristics suggest a magical form."

"But you can't have a magical form!" Harry interrupted again. "It's impossible!"

"No Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore chided. "A magical form is not impossible, merely improbable. In general terms, the larger the animal form of a witch or wizard the more potential power is required to become an animagi. Once the witch or wizard completes their first transformation the subsequent transformations take only a small set magical expenditure. The first transformation is therefore what limits an animagus. Magical animals would take exponentially more potential energy than mundane animals. An oft used example is that Merlin himself did not have the power to transform into a flobberworm."

"If Merlin didn't have the power to transform into a flobberworm then how could I transform into a shape shifting cat?" Harry asked.

"Once again Harry," Professor Dumbledore chuckled out. "You're not a cat of any sort. After the first transformation an animagi's animal form has the same magical power as they do in their human form. How big would a flobberworm have to be to have magical power equal to that of a wizard? With the magical power limitation on the natural form your animal form takes, it likely doesn't resemble a cat at all. The magical power limitation on your animal form also means that it couldn't have a Magical Classification above X. The list of magical animals of class X is short. Short enough that I have already reviewed the list to compare it to your form. None of the known magical animals would explain the characteristics of your form."

"But then what does that mean?" Harry asked. "Is it possible that it's a non-magical animal of some kind?"

"No Harry." Professor Dumbledore replied. "I'm quite sure that you're form is a magical animagus. What that does mean is that your animal form has not yet been discovered. Or that it has such a low level of magical power that they never classified it. I personally suspect the latter. While animagi cannot choose their own form, they also cannot transform into an animal that is unknown to them."

"Does that mean I should know what my form is?" Harry asked. "I can't think of anything it could be."

"It's a little more complicated than that Harry." Professor Dumbledore answered. "You don't need to know what your form is consciously. Only your magic has to have knowledge of the animal."

"How would my magic know what the animal is if I don't?" Harry asked.

"Magic is a beautiful and amazing thing Harry." Professor Dumbledore replied. "You may have encountered this magical animal without ever realizing it. But your magic did realize. I will continue to search through less well studied animals. Hopefully I will be able to find your animal form soon."

"Okay." Harry signed. "But I still don't understand how I could be a magical animal if Merlin couldn't manage a flobberworm."

"Perhaps you underestimate the flobberworm." Professor Dumbledore stated. "When compared to other known magical animals flobberworms are magically weak. But what if flobberworms are far stronger magically than your animal form? I noticed you took your breakfast early today. Why don't you go and prepare for lunch before you get too hungry."

"Alright Professor." Harry said as he stood up. "Thanks for your help."

"Of course Harry." Professor Dumbledore replied as he ushered Harry out the door. "We'll speak again in the future. Now off you trot."

Harry quickly walked to the spiral staircase and rode it down to the gargoyle. Once he walked out the gargoyle quickly jumped back into place. He wondered how the year would go now. Already he knew that he wouldn't have quidditch. He also had to contend with two months of detentions and an animagus form he didn't understand. He hadn't even had his first class yet! He began walking towards Gryffindor Tower. By the time he had put his animagus manual up he would be ready for lunch. He hoped he could get some flying in today or tomorrow. Starting Monday he would likely be far busier than he would like.

* * *

Saturday evening hadn't been as relaxing as Harry had hoped. Ron had continued to be frustrated with him for remaining quiet about his summer. Hermione had chosen not to be involved with either of them and instead spent her time reading ahead for their fourth year courses.

Sunday had gone much better. As he had hoped, Harry had been able to use the pitch to spend time flying in the morning. Letting Ron have a few turns flying on his firebolt had allowed them to settle their argument and get back to being friends. While Hermione hadn't been nearly so enthusiastic about flying, afterward she had spent most of the afternoon going over their summer essays and attempting to prepare for the upcoming classes.

Sunday evening had gone well. After dinner Harry had lost to Ron at chess half a dozen times and they had both managed to sit through another short review session with Hermione. Harry finally felt that his time back at Hogwarts had begun. He only hoped that the stress of the two months of detentions wouldn't cause his relationship with his friends to stumble again. They wouldn't be able to spend nearly as much time together.

Finally Monday morning arrived. With it came classes. Once more the class schedules were handed out on that first morning. For Harry the day had both ups and downs. The morning classes being the ups, the afternoon the downs. First he had Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures in the morning. While Herbology may not be his favorite class, it was outside and far better than History or Potions. Care of Magical Creatures would be great because he would be able to see Hagrid again. He only hoped the Magical Creatures they would be studying wouldn't try to kill them.

The afternoon classes, or class, would be far less pleasant. Double Divination would be a lesson in frustration. When Harry started the class last year, it hadn't taken long to decide Divination was worthless. At the very least Divination taught by Trelawney was worthless.

For Harry, the morning passed quickly without too much incident. While he had been happy to see Hagrid again, he had to admit the Blast-Ended Skrewts were less than ideal lesson material. However, even with their dangerous nature he was surprised when Hermione told him that she thought that they should all be put down when they talked at lunch. When Malfoy had disparaged the creatures in class she had defended them. If he remembered right Malfoy's comment hadn't even been too harsh. He had simply asked why anyone would want to keep such dangerous creatures. Hermione's defense had been that they were magical creatures that may have numerous uses, comparing them to dragons and the many ways they could be used.

Even if Hermione hadn't really believed it, as new magical creatures they _could _be used to potentially find cures for diseases or to create new potions. With her venomousness at the treatment of House-elves he would have thought newly born creatures from a new hybrid species would have earned her compassion. Did it matter where they came from or what natural defenses they had?

Why did Hermione think so differently about two magical species? Was it their appearance? Harry had always thought that Hermione's opinions were determined from what she reasoned and researched. Did Hermione also form opinions superficially like Lavender and Pavarti? He decided that he was overanalyzing. Hermione had stood with him even when the whole school was against him. Even Ron hadn't shown the loyalty to their friendship that Hermione had. As she rushed off to the library following lunch Harry decided that Hermione had the right to an opinion. He would respect that just like he had expected them to respect his right to privacy. After all, friendship was a two way street.

When the afternoon classes came the day was nearly ruined by the return of Divination lessons. While he could joke around with Ron during the lessons themselves they received a large amount of homework. Mostly due to a crack remark that Trelawney had heard Ron make. What saved the day and made his return to Hogwarts more delightful than normal was the event that preceded dinner.

As Harry waited in line with Ron and Hermione to enter the Great Hall for dinner they were confronted my Malfoy. Though he had kept it under control while they had had class together, Malfoy must have still been angry with him from their encounter on the train. Previously most of their encounters had involved several thrown insults but not much else. This time Malfoy had only thrown a single comment about Harry's parents. Though Ron had initially started to respond Harry had managed to silence him with a sharply raised hand. After that Harry had just sent a glance at Malfoy before turning away to continue to dinner. After his success in their confrontation on the train Harry had decided Malfoy wasn't worth words.

Immediately after that Harry changed his mind. A white hot spell had just grazed his face. What happened afterward went incredibly quick. Professor Moody had seen Malfoy cast the spell and had transfigured him into a pure white ferret! Their newest professor's lecture and demonstration had lasted until Professor McGonagall had arrived.

After that show Harry and Ron had both had an excellent meal. Though Ron had enjoyed it far more than Harry. After all, Harry still had one more 'class' to attend. Like Hermione, Harry rushed through dinner. Rather than go to the library he had to return to the tower and collect his first year transfiguration materials. Afterward he went to the Transfiguration Classroom to begin the class all over again.

* * *

When Harry arrived outside the Transfiguration Classroom he wasn't sure whether to be nervous or not. Professor McGonagall hadn't said how in depth he was suppose to review his previous years. He also didn't believe that she truly planned to make him review all three years. It was a huge amount of information to be covered. But where did that leave him? He wasn't sure. Professor McGonagall had told him that any more questions about these review sessions would be answered today. All he could do now was go in and see where the session led.

Harry knocked on the door and went in when he heard Professor McGonagall call him in.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." Harry called out as he entered.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall returned. She set the quill she had been holding down. "I'm sure you have some questions before we begin your review session. First let me explain what I expect you to do." Professor McGonagall eyed Harry for a moment. "I know you may have questions for me after my explanation but wait until I have finished before asking."

"Yes Professor." Harry replied. Receiving a quasi-lecture right after arriving had already cowed his curiosity. "May I take a seat?" Harry managed to ask. Standing and holding his supplies while Professor McGonagall explained would be far from pleasant.

"Yes you may, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall allowed before qualifying "Front and center if you please, Mr. Potter."

Harry bowed his head as he made his way to the desk his Head of House had indicated. Already these review sessions had begun deteriorating.

"Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall began. "You asked before but I am reiterating, you will be reviewing every single transfiguration lesson you have had since you arrived at Hogwarts. I will be present the entire time. I have always used this time prepare for my classes when I didn't have other responsibilities. Just because I am preparing doesn't mean I won't be overseeing you. I expect your full attention, effort, and dedication during these sessions. If I believe you are giving any less than that then these sessions will continue. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Harry answered. He wanted to say more but held his tongue. Professor McGonagall had told him to hold his questions. He wasn't willing to risk a question now with her apparent foul mood.

"We have 39 sessions, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall began again. "By the end of next week I expect you to have reviewed all the first year material. I will be administering a test of your knowledge of the material by that point. This will include both the theory and practical work. Two weeks after that I will have tested your second year knowledge. Two weeks after that, your third year knowledge. By the end of the last session I will have tested you for complete knowledge of the theory and practical aspects of your fourth year courses."

Harry couldn't help but choke as he looked on wide eyed. Fourth year work! He had only begun his fourth year today!

Though the look in her eye told Harry that Professor McGonagall had recognized and understood his reaction she just continued her explanation. "Transfiguration only meets for two hours a week. The 39 two hour sessions will be a greater amount of time than you will spend in my class this year. I will also make sure you are far more productive in these sessions than you are in class. We have both already seen how much you could accomplish with Transfiguration when you're focused. That is how you completed the Animagus Transformation is it not?"

Harry couldn't suppress a wince when Professor McGonagall asked that. It turned out she was being rhetorical because when he was about to respond she began speaking again.

"This combined with your passing knowledge of the first three years of material should allow for a speedy review. I will be gauging the rate at which you review your lessons during each session. When you are ready to test for a year you will be tested. I told you that we would complete your testing at the two week marks. Those is the latest times I find acceptable. I expect you to be ready before then. I hope to see progress into fifth year transfiguration material."

Harry was sure he was whimpering by this point. The glint in Professor McGonagall's eyes told him that she was serious and satisfied with his dread. Could Professor McGonagall really expect him to complete that much?

"I have high hopes for these review sessions Mr. Potter. Don't Disappoint." With those words Professor McGonagall visibly relaxed and leaned against her desk at the front of the class. "You may ask your questions if you have them now Mr. Potter."

"Professor, I'm... not that smart." Harry began after collecting his thoughts. "Maybe Hermione could review all that material and learn this year's material that quickly but I can't! I was already worried about how much I needed to cover with just the first three years so I spent a little time in the library reviewing already."

"Very good Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall started. "If you've already dedicated some time to review I know you are taking these sessions seriously. I am going to have to revise my estimation for when you will be ready for your first exam. If you have already begun reviewing you will be ready sooner than I expected."

At this point Harry couldn't tell if Professor McGonagall was being serious or not. He hadn't spent that much time reviewing. Only the time he had spent in the library before his meeting with Professor Dumbledore. "But even if I spend extra time I don't think I could learn everything that fast!" Harry pleaded. "I try to go through my books before the year begins but I can't learn them all in a month like Hermione. How can I learn four years of material in just two months?"

Professor McGonagall sighed before falling silent for a few moments. When she began speaking again it was with a quiet, troubled voice. "Mr. Potter. I am going to try to explain something to you that I have never talked about with any other student. When looking at the Wizarding World it is already fairly obvious. Even so, most don't realize it until they have already left Hogwarts and spent some time as adults in the Wizarding World. Before I begin I want you to promise me that you won't share what we talk about with other students. Especially Ms. Granger."

"Alright Professor." Harry answered nervously. When Professor McGonagall just looked at him he added "I promise I won't tell anyone else what you're about to tell me."

"Good, see that you don't." Professor McGonagall declared. "There is a simple version of what I will try to explain to you. It is simply '_Intelligence isn't needed to learn magic. Only dedication and power._' Remember those words Mr. Potter. Already you are known the world over for what happened when you were a child. In the future you will be seen by the entire Magical World. Knowing this will help you prepare and plan for that time."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked. The review session he had expected had turned into something else. He didn't know what to make of it. "Hermione is probably the most skill and knowledgeable witch in my year. That is because she is so smart isn't it? And how will knowing this help me in the future?"

"It will help you in the future because those in power in the Wizarding World are most often less learned than their counterparts in the Muggle World." Professor McGonagall started. "Oftentimes witches and wizards won't plan ahead to the same level as muggles. They live more for the here and now and it affects how they react in all situations. As for Ms. Granger's greater magical knowledge, you have already explained that yourself. Before each year she reviews her schoolbooks so rigorously that she has nearly memorized them. That is a level of dedication very rarely seen even in Ravenclaw. Dedication is what drives Ms. Granger's ability. Though I will admit that so far her intelligence has greatly aided her."

As Harry tried to make sense of what Professor McGonagall was talking about, he asked "If Hermione's intelligence has greatly aided her then how can you say that it is her dedication that has made her the most skilled?"

"Let me put it another way." Professor McGonagall answered. "If you and Ms. Granger both studied for the same amount of time and at the same level of intensity, there is very little that Ms. Granger could learn more easily than you."

"But why?" Harry asked. While he didn't consider himself to be dim-witted, Harry would be the first to admit that Hermione was smarter than him. How is it that she wouldn't learn magic faster?

"Because you are more powerful Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall admitted. "That is the crux of what I am trying to tell you. While I wish it weren't so there is a reality I can't ignore as a teacher. That reality is that as a person's magical power increases, they are able to comprehend magic more easily. Magic is innately illogical and can't be learned solely through study. It is like an art in that there is a large amount of subjective interpretation. Simply put the more powerful a person is, the easier it is for them to learn magic. And you, Mr. Potter, are the most powerful student in your year."

"I'm the most powerful?" Harry stated in surprise. "How could you know that? If that is all true why does Hermione learn magic so much more quickly than me? I'm not even that close to the top of the class!"

"From the point of view of a teacher, it is sometimes easy to see who is the most powerful Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said simply. "As to why you're not at the top of your class, once again it is dedication. Other students are more dedicated to their studies than you are."

Neither Harry nor Professor McGonagall spoke for several moments. Finally Professor McGonagall said "I will admit that Ms. Granger's exceptional intelligence has greatly aided her. It is also probably why she can help you so readily. The greatest skill Ms. Granger has right now is the ability to read about and memorize incantations, wand movements, and their affects. By knowing these things she could complete most of the Hogwarts curriculum quickly. But there is magic beyond what we teach at Hogwarts. The least of which is the level of Mastery. There comes a point when knowing the incantation and the wand movements aren't enough. When the complexity of the magic rises to that point, only by understanding the flow of the magic itself can one continue to learn. That understanding is determined by how close a witch or wizard is to their magic. The more powerful you are, the closer you are to your magic."

It was hard for Harry to understand everything that Professor McGonagall was talking about. Even if she was right and he was the most powerful of his classmates, so what? He couldn't be _that _much stronger. The affects of his spells weren't more powerful than the others. The only exception may be the Patronus he cast last year. He couldn't really count that one either because none of his classmates knew the spell.

"I can see you don't believe that you are that powerful, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall interrupted his introspection. "There is a reason that you are still considered underage Mr. Potter. Your power hasn't fully developed yet. Neither has your classmates. As your class grows into maturity the difference in magical power will grow. But you needn't worry about that for years yet. For today you have studying to do. We have used enough of your review time. We will speak more of this tomorrow."

Harry quickly nodded and went to his work. He didn't think he wanted to talk about his supposedly greater power anymore. He was already different enough just being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and everything that came with that. He just wanted to be Harry.

* * *

Harry's first review session was over quickly. He hadn't studied the first year material as in depth as Professor McGonagall wanted when he went to the library the previous Saturday. This time he had studied hard enough. He had retreated into his studying in order to avoid thinking about the conversation he had with Professor McGonagall before they started. Because of that he had gotten much farther than he had expected to. But that didn't stop him from dwelling once the session was over.

While most other students would have been delighted to hear that they were powerful, Harry was not. He had spent enough time away from the Dursleys that he knew they had given him some self esteem issues. Being so powerful may have helped him get over his childhood if it was just that. But the greatest damage that his supposed family had done was convince him he was a freak. By this time he knew it wasn't true. He was a wizard. One of many. But that hadn't kept him from feeling isolated when he learned he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived.' His previous years had only reinforced the notion.

While pondering Harry hadn't taken a direct route back to the dorms. By the time he had arrived at Gryffindor tower it was only shortly before curfew. As he stepped through the portrait hole he spied Hermione almost hidden behind a pile of books. Near her he saw Ron engaged in a chess match against Neville. Since he didn't want them to think he was avoiding them again he decided to go over and talk to them for a minute before heading to bed. He didn't speak much with them. Even Ron had seen how tired he seemed. In only a few minutes he was up in the dorm, preparing for bed. Tomorrow wouldn't be any shorter.

* * *

Classes on Tuesday passed quietly. In Harry's opinion first period History passed too quietly. If it had come later in the day he could have slept through it but in first period he was too awake. It was a problem that had occurring since he had begun meditating every night. He slept deeper and woke up more awake. He would have to find something else to spend his time on during History.

Care of Magical Creatures had passed the same as it had the day before. In other words taking care of Blast-Ended Skrewts. Harry wondered when they would move on to something else. He hoped they didn't spend the whole year taking care of the Skrewts. After class Hermione had rushed off to the library so quickly he wasn't sure she even ate lunch.

During his first Charms class of the year Harry couldn't help but pay much greater attention as Professor Flitwick went through a review of the topics they had covered last year. The previous evening when he hadn't been studying he had been caught up thinking about the conversation he had with Professor McGonagall. A conversation that would continue that evening.

Professor McGonagall had said that he should be able to learn more faster than just about any of the other students. Harry had doubted her because others in his year knew so much more magic than he did. But after the review session he had last night he knew significantly more Transfiguration than he had before. All of it was basic first year material but the theory was still the same for the material he would be learning this year. Already he understood parts of the fourth year text better than he had before the session.

During the break Harry had after Charms he couldn't help wondering how much more he would learn if he reviewed his other classes as much as he was being forced to review Transfiguration. He didn't have the time to review them all at the rate he was reviewing Transfiguration but if he dedicated himself he could probably finish by the end of the year. Then all he would have to do is keep up with his current classes.

Harry couldn't help but laugh softly at himself. 'Dedicated.' That was what he had thought to himself. Dedication was what he needed to learn magic. That was exactly what Professor McGonagall had told him. But could he dedicate all the time needed to review his classes from the past three years? If he didn't do it this year it would only get harder as time went on.

After they had finished Charms, Ron had asked if he wanted to play chess during their free period. Harry seriously considered taking the time he had before dinner and his review session to spend some time with Ron. But one word kept ringing in his mind. _Dedication_. He had accomplished the animagus transformation in one summer with only three years of magical education. Now that he was going back over some of his previous lessons he knew that those three years of education were sub-par. He had been able to do that because he was dedicated to it. How much more would he know if he had always been dedicated to his studies?

Later Harry would have to admit to himself that he was rude when he dismissed Ron that day. He couldn't even really remember the conversation. Instead he went up to his dorm and looked through the materials from his previous classes. Not including Transfiguration he still had eight other classes. According to Professor McGonagall he would need about two hours a week for each class to review the three previous years by the end of this year.

The problem was Harry couldn't fit sixteen extra hours into his week. It wasn't a matter of dedication. He also needed time for learning this year's materials. Thinking back, how much time did he spend on quidditch every week? Three practices a week at three hours each was nine hours. Since quidditch was canceled this year he could set aside that time to review. That left seven more hours. He could probably take that much more time out of his week but it would leave him with little free time. He would need some time to relax. That was another thing he learned over the summer. That meant he couldn't study everything he wanted to that quickly.

Harry decided he wouldn't need nearly as much time for Care of Magical Creatures since he had only been in the class for one year. Divination wasn't worth reviewing. The subject may be worth knowing but the classes he had taken and the lessons he was taught were worthless. He had put more effort into Defense Against the Dark Arts these past three years than his other classes. He could probably use the same two hours a week to review both Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. That meant he would only need three hours in addition to his 'quidditch time.'

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to start reviewing everything until after his punishment with Professor McGonagall was over. Before that his time would be limited. He would have to started some reviewing. If he waited until his 'review sessions' ended he would go from being required to study to trying to study everything on his own. It was far more likely that he would just go back to coasting his way through Hogwarts. If he wanted to get everything done he would have to start now. But if he used the same schedule for his personal review that he had right now with Transfiguration it would allow him to have a previously set routine. That would work better than trying to change his schedule after he was done to review during the times he used for quidditch practice.

After checking the time Harry decided that he would need to get a review schedule prepared tonight. If he delayed he would keep delaying. By next year he hoped he would be fully caught up and only need to keep current in classes. It would give him a lot more time to spend with his friends. If Hermione could get a Time Turner last year to be able to take all her classes and spend as much time studying as she did and remain friends with him and Ron then she would understand his need to spend this year learning. He hoped Ron would as well. Their friendship had taken hits before but he didn't want to lose the first friend he had in his age group.

Quickly working to plan his review schedule Harry finish with time before dinner. He hadn't been able to throw everything aside to play chess with Ron earlier, but he could get in a game before they went down to eat.

As he lost miserably to Ron in his first game of chess that year Harry allowed himself to marvel at the magic in the chess board. He had been raised in the Muggle World. When he had first entered the Wizarding World he had been in awe of everything. How had he become so accustomed to magic that he could coast through learning magic at a magic school. It would have to change. It would be hard but he was ready to dedicate himself to magic starting tomorrow.

* * *

When Harry arrived at the Transfiguration Classroom after dinner he was ready to continue the conversation he had been having with Professor McGonagall. He still wasn't entirely comfortable considering himself to be the most powerful wizard in his class but he would have to accept that. He had decided to attempt to find the awe at magic that he once had. The only way he could do that was to learn everything he could about magic. If he was stronger than most others it would only help.

In an echo of the previous night Harry knocked on the classroom door and entered when Professor McGonagall called him in.

"Good evening Professor." Harry said. "The same seat?"

"Good evening Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall replied. "Unless I tell you otherwise your review sessions will likely be similar to last night's session. Though perhaps with less conversation at the beginning. As I will be expected you here every night for a time you may enter and assume your seat without waiting for an invitation. Before we begin I believe we were going to continue our talk about magic levels."

"Yes we were, Professor." Harry said. "You already told me that having more magical power allows a wizard to learn magic faster. What else was there to talk about?"

"There is always more to talk about when one is learning Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall stated pointedly. "In this case we are talking about a witch or wizards magical power level and how this affects them. Magic affect a human in other ways besides allowing them to learn to use that magic. Another key aspect of magic is that it increases the natural physical fitness of its wielder. An example you could relate to is Quidditch. You grew up in the Muggle World. I would like you to imagine a game of Quidditch played by muggles. Assuming they could control brooms."

"Okay." Harry said nervously. "What about it?"

"Can you imagine them playing a match?" Professor McGonagall asked. "How many muggles do you know that are capable of playing Quidditch? Before you answer think for a few moments. Quidditch is a game where players are moving at hundreds of kilometers per hour. There are bludgers that are solid iron that exceed these speeds. Impacts occur nearly every game. Some between multiple players and others between players and bludgers. While injuries are common death is not."

Harry couldn't help and stop and think for a few minutes. He had been hit by other players and bludgers before. But the way Professor McGonagall described it any muggle that he knew would be in significant danger of death. "I never thought of it that way. I don't know of any muggle sport that has the same possible danger." Harry answered nervously.

"That is because there are none." Professor McGonagall calmly spoke. "A sport like Quidditch would be too dangerous for muggles to play. Magic aids a witch or wizard in many ways. The more powerful they are the greater the aid given. Though I don't wish to praise him, a good example of this is You-Know-Who. His fall was more than a decade ago and people still won't say his name. If he was just more powerful than anyone else he wouldn't have been a problem. A single spell. A single quickly cast or lucky spell would have ended the war. The problem was that he was so much more powerful than any other besides the Headmaster that he was just too fast for another to defeat. Can you understand that?"

"I think so." Harry muttered. The conversation had taken a dark turn. "Voldemort could do more than put more power into spells. He could also cast and dodge spells faster. But weren't their others whose magical strength was close to Voldemorts? Besides Professor Dumbledore?"

After suppressing a shudder Professor McGonagall shook her head and began again. "I told you last evening that the difference in power between you and your year mates would increase in the years to come. I suppose I should explain what that meant now. Magical strength is measured in five tiers. Within each tier is a range of power. The higher, more powerful tiers are farther removed from the lower tiers. Do you understand so far?"

"I think so." Harry answered. "You mean there is a greater difference between two higher tiers than two lower tiers right?"

"Correct." Professor McGonagall replied. "The scale begins with Tier One. A squib is a Tier One magical. In other words, at the level of Tier One a magical person is not powerful enough to consciously access their power. Tier Two is below average. A Tier Two magical has approximately half the magical power of an average magical. Next is Tier Three. The vast majority of the magical population is contained in Tier Three. A Tier Three magical has the average amount of magical power plus or minus about a quarter of their magical strength. More than 85 percent of the magical population is contained in Tier Three. Tiers Four and Five are the 'above average' Tiers. Tier Four have anywhere from two to three times the power of a average magical. Both Tiers Two and Four contain about 7 percent of the magical population. Tier One contains about 1 percent."

"But that's 100 percent." Harry Interrupted. "That would be everyone. What about the last Tier?"

"I was coming to that Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall admonished. "Tier 5 includes magicals with more than seven times the power of the average witch or wizard. Tier 5 magicals are extremely rare. Since both the Headmaster and Grindelwald were born in the 19th century only one wizard has been confirmed to be a Tier Five magical this century. That wizard was You-Know-Who." McGonagall held back saying that Harry might be the second Tier Five wizard born that century. It couldn't be confirmed for years yet. But the Headmaster had no doubts that Harry would be a Tier Five magical.

"So no one but Professor Dumbledore has a chance against Voldemort?" Harry asked.

The boy was trying to give her a heart attack McGonagall thought. Just like Albus. "Don't think about that right now Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said. "I was talking about how power would affect your education not Dark Lords. Because of the increased understanding of magic given by different tiers of power, different levels of skill can be reached by different Tiers. There is more leeway in this than in magical power because of the level of dedication some less powerful magicals can achieve, but it is a generally accurate guideline."

"Wait a second." Harry interrupted. He was shocked at what he had just heard. "Are you saying less powerful people won't be able to finish Hogwarts?"

"May I continue Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall pointedly asked. Harry flinched, cowed, and listened as Professor McGonagall continued her explanation. "Tier Two magical have difficulty with NEWT level magic. They often spend a few years out of Hogwarts shoring up their skills. While difficult, it is not impossible for a Tier Two magical to finish their education in Hogwarts. Tier Three magicals can almost exclusively complete their full education while in Hogwarts. Tier Four magicals can continue developing their skill and knowledge beyond Hogwarts, often achieving a Mastery in their magical affinity."

"Affinity?" Harry questioned. "What's an affinity?"

"We haven't talked about affinities yet have we?" Professor McGonagall stated. "Each magical person has a single field of magic in which they excel. Their magic is simple more attuned to that field than to any other. A magical person's affinity is easier to learn and perform. Each professor at Hogwarts teaches their affinity. They also each have a Mastery in their affinity. The only exception is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Moody is the first professor to have an affinity and Mastery in that subject in years. Even Professor Lupin did not have an affinity in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He taught the subject very skillfully but instead had an affinity in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Is Defense Against the Dark Arts my affinity?" Harry asked excited. "I've always done better in that class. It has always seemed easier."

"Unfortunately No, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall asked, surprising Harry. "While you have done much better in Defense Against the Dark Arts than your other subjects that is the cause of greater dedication to the class. If it had been your affinity and you worked the same amount as you have you would have been much farther along than you are now."

"If Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't my affinity then what is?" Harry asked. Then he exclaimed "Please don't tell me it's Divination!" After which he covered his mouth and blushed red.

"No Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall replied, lips twitching while trying to hide her mirth. "I don't believe you have taken any classes in your affinity. In seventh year if a student hasn't found their affinity they are usually put through a series of workshops targeting different subjects to discover it. This allows them to develop their affinity after Hogwarts should they wish."

"I see." Harry said quietly. What was his affinity?

"Back to the magical Tiers then." Professor McGonagall said after a few moments. "Tier Five magicals are the most adept at learning higher forms of magic. Rather than just being able to acquire a Mastery in their affinity, Tier Five magical can acquire Masteries in any magical discipline. In their affinity Tier Five magicals can often perform magic that no other can match. As a general rule an affinity allows a magical to perform magic at the level of complexity but not the level of power of those one Tier higher in power than themselves. Do you understand everything so far Mr. Potter?"

"I think so." Harry answered. "It's a lot to think about. I can also see why you wouldn't want to tell Hermione about it."

"Good." Professor McGonagall stated. "I think that is enough conversing for tonight. Why don't you begin with your review. If you continue at the rate you have been you will be able to test for your first year review either Monday or Tuesday of next week."

Harry groaned at the reminder of his additional evaluations. But he had no other choice now. He got out his materials and began reviewing. It was harder to stay as focused tonight as he had the previous night. But in the end he managed it.

* * *

As Harry left the Transfiguration Classroom after his second review session he felt a great deal of satisfaction. He couldn't cast any more transfiguration spells now than he could at the end of last year. He hadn't even had a class yet this year. But he knew and understood first year theory better than ever. He had tried some third year transfigurations at the end of the session and they had been easier than ever before. Professor McGonagall had explained that knowledge of the theory behind the transfiguration allowed his magic to direct itself with greater skill. This made every transfiguration he performed easier.

Harry quickly walked back to Gryffindor Tower. His year mates were likely already all asleep. In their first year they had all decided that they would go to bed early and sleep some before Astronomy. Their schedule had free periods the next morning but that didn't mean that they could stay up or sleep in so late. It would have left them all exhausted. When he arrived at his dorm he set his wand to wake him at 11:30 an fell asleep.

* * *

Astronomy had passed quickly. Once again they had spent much of the first class reviewing the lessons from previous years. There had been little talking between any of the Gryffindors as they had all wanted to get the class over with and get back to bed. It would take a few weeks to once again become accustomed to the Astronomy schedule.

Even with the time they spent sleeping before Astronomy most of Harry dorm mates had decided to have a lie in. Even the ones that chose to get up hadn't been up when he had risen. He had decided last night to dedicate himself to learning magic. He had a lot of work to do to get caught up. He had decided to work during his free periods. Since most of his classes' homework would be due at least a week after it was assigned he planned to use his weekends to do all his homework. If he had more time he would review on the weekends too, but he hoped to spend enough time reviewing during the week that he could spend the weekends with his friends.

He began his review that morning with Charms. Of all the classes that he needed to review over the year he had to complete the ones that required practical magic. If he didn't he couldn't finish them over the summer.

After a quick journey to the library Harry's morning past quickly as he focused as intently as he could on his review. It didn't seem like long before he had to leave for lunch. After lunch he would only have one class period. He would have plenty of time to study before his next review session with Professor McGonagall. If he could get far enough reviewing during the next two months while he still had the review sessions he would be able to slow down once the tournament started and spend more time with Ron and Hermione. It would feel much easier to keep studying without supervision if he could slow down a little. All he had to do was make sure he stayed on task these next two months.

Harry ended up starting to lose his focus by the time dinner rolled around. With all the distractions at Hogwarts and the amount of time he had already spent studying, the review session that evening was the longest yet. With Professor McGonagall there he was able to stay on task. After all, he didn't have a choice. Eventually Thursday came. With it came Harry's favorite class. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

Harry's first Defense Against the Dark Arts class had unnerved him. He couldn't help it. He had finally seen the curse that had destroyed his family and his life. Seeing two other curses just like it left a sour taste in his mouth. He had spent the last couple of days trying to reconnect with the awe and wonder he had felt when he first experienced magic. At the end of this class he had rediscovered the terror and horror that magic could cause. With things like dementers and curses like the Unforgivables he could almost understand the Dursleys' view on magic. Almost.

Like any teenage wizard Harry had wondered about being a Auror. Now he had seen an Auror. That Auror had used the Unforgivables in a classroom. Would he have to learn that kind of magic to be an Auror? He probably would if only to understand the magic and how to defend against it. It would be much harder to dedicate himself to magic if he had to learn the horrible things alongside the awe-inspiring things. Soon he wouldn't just have to learn about the horrible things. They were going to learn how to resist the Imperious Curse. They would have to _experience_ that horrible curse. He couldn't repress a shiver that ran through him as he thought about it. Thankfully he was broken from his thoughts right after that. Hermione had grabbed his and Rons' arms and was pulling them towards the Great Hall.

"We don't have a long time to talk." Hermione began. "I haven't quite finished all the badges yet but I wanted to talk to you two today. I'll be finished by tonight so it will all be fine." She hadn't slowed at all during her walk to the Great Hall. Just as they were entering Harry and Ron managed to shake off Hermione's grip.

"Calm down Hermione, geez." Said Ron. "What are you so excited about?"

As they took their seats and began dishing food for themselves Hermione pulled a few items out of her bag and pushed them at Harry and Ron. "These!" She said.

"Spew?" Harry asked as he read what was on the badge. "What is Spew?"

"It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!" Hermione spouted excitedly. "I just finished crafting the first badges. Soon I'll have plenty and we can start getting more members!"

"Just how many members do we have?" Ron asked askance.

"Well," Hermione began while chewing her lip. "If you two join we'll have three."

"You mean there are no members?" Ron asked. "What are you suppose to be doing anyway?"

"Promoting Elfish Welfare of course!" Hermione answered. "We'll start by improving working conditions and rights. Then we'll get the elves fair wages and eventually..."

"Hermione Stop!" Harry interrupted.

"What!" Hermione snipped. "Don't you think elves deserve to be treated well?"

"Of course I do Hermione." Harry replied. "That's why I helped free Dobby in second year, remember? But you're going about this the wrong way. I'm sure you went and researched everything about house elves in the library but did you talk to any of them? Did you find out what they wanted? They may want everything you're trying to give them but they may want other things more. Go and ask. Also, before you start the campaign come up with something other than SPEW. If you use that name the organization will never get off the ground. No one will join it. You could try a name like the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Life and Liberation, or SPELL. It does say quite what you want to say but it still gets the point across. That acronym would be much more accepted too. I want you to take a few days and go through all that. If you still want to start the society come and talk to us again. Though I would ask that you do so calmly."

When Hermione was rendered speechless by Harry's response Ron couldn't help but say "Harry, you have to teach me how you did that. I think you just won a conversation with Hermione!"

With that comment Hermione came back to herself and started a short spat with Ron. After it was over she turned to Harry and quietly said "I'll check up on all of that and get back to you. Thank you for not dismissing it. Some of the others I've talked to while studying already have."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that. Helping set up Hermione with her society may well help their strained friendship. He could only hope. He managed to stay engaged in conversation with his friends all through dinner before he had to leave to attend his review session.

* * *

Following dinner on Thursday Harry found everything finally returning to normal. He had still spent far more time studying than he had any other time in the last three years. But he had finally begun hanging out with Ron and Hermione again. He hadn't spent an entire evening playing chess with Ron or studying with Hermione. But even some time was better than none at all. Walking together to class talking about trivial things or chatting at lunch left him content. The surprising thing was it had only been a day since the tension between them had disappeared.

Saturday morning had Harry rising just as early as he had any other day that week. He had decided to do his fourth year work on the weekends. He hoped to finish by lunch. As the year went on he would have more work to do but for now he still had little. At breakfast Harry ate quickly and left for the library. As he arrived he realized he was going to spend a lot of time in the library this year.

Most of the homework Harry had from the first week was from Divination. He wanted to just make up answers. He had already decided that Divination wasn't worth review right now. If he tried to seriously complete the homework he would likely get a worse grade than if he just made up his answers. But at least that would allow him to figure out whether Divination was worth the effort of learning. Harry couldn't help but sigh as he decided to give himself a lot more work. Hopefully it would be worth it.

Saturday morning passed quickly. Soon Harry had to leave the library to head to lunch. When he arrived he was surprised to find both Ron and Hermione absent. He doubted even Ron would still be asleep so he wondered where they were. Harry was surprised again when Professor McGonagall approached him as he ate lunch.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall called. "The Headmaster wishes to see you after lunch. I believe he has news about your issue this summer. The password hasn't changed."

"Alright Professor, thanks for letting me know." Harry responded. He wondered what Professor Dumbledore had learned about his animagus form. After a moment he noticed that Professor McGonagall hadn't left yet. She was still standing there staring at him with an unusually concerned look. Just as he was about to ask if something was wrong she turned and left. Harry's eyes followed his Head of House as she walked away. What was that about?

* * *

After he had finished eating Harry took his book bag back up to Gryffindor Tower. He ended up passing Ron and Hermione as they went down to lunch. It turns out Hermione had spent the last couple of hours trying to get Ron to finish the homework he had gotten during the week. As Harry had already nearly finished his Hermione started back in on Ron as soon as they met up. Harry had to interrupt her to tell them that he had already eaten lunch and had to hurry up to the tower. He told them he would meet them later and went on his way.

Harry arrived at the stone gargoyle shortly after stopping by his dorm. With a spoken 'Almond Joy' he proceeded up the stairs.

"Please come in Harry." Came Professor Dumbledore's call as Harry reached the top of the spiral staircase.

Harry quietly opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello Professor Dumbledore." He called out. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore called. "Please have a seat. Lemon Drop?"

As Harry to the seat in front of the Headmaster's desk Professor Dumbledore drew up some tea. After receiving a cup with a quiet 'thank you' Harry watched as Professor Dumbledore sat there drinking his tea for several moments. Finally Harry asked "Did you have something you wanted to discuss with me Headmaster?"

"Yes I did, Harry." Professor Dumbledore answered quietly. "Last week I told you that I believed your animagus form was a magical creature. Specifically one that generally has a power level so weak that it hasn't been well studied."

"Did you find out what my form is?" Harry asked, excited. He had suspected something like this when Professor McGonagall had told him about the meeting but neither she nor Professor Dumbledore had seemed at all happy or excited.

"I believe I have Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore answered. "I found it to be a very interesting search. In the Muggle World they use a discipline called biology. In biology just about every single known creature is studied. While many aren't generally taught because of their rarity, they have all been studied and recorded. It's very different in the Wizarding World. Our main field of study for magical animals is Care of Magical Creatures, which focuses almost exclusively on magical creatures that may be encountered. Many of which have specific precautions to avoid injury. Some others, like the flobberworm are taught to younger students to prepare them to learn about more dangerous creatures. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do." Harry answered quickly. "The magical creatures we study are chosen so we don't get hurt if we meet them. But what is my form?"

With a nod Professor Dumbledore continued his explanation. "The magical creature equivalents to termites, for example, aren't covered because nearly every wizarding location is warded against them. If they are encountered in the wild they flee from contact, usually never being seen."

"So my form is a magical termite?" Harry asked.

"No Mr. Potter, your form is not a magical termite." Professor Dumbledore answered. "Your animagus form is even less well known than that. It has many unusual properties. But in every case but yours, this creature has had such a small reserve of magical power that its abilities were easily overlooked or ignored."

"In every case but mine?" Harry repeated. "What do you mean? And what is my animagus form?"

"I would like to take the time to confirm your animagus form before we go into its abilities and how they affect you, Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore began. "For now I will tell you that I don't believe your animagus form has a name. While it was briefly studied by the Department of Mysteries, it was only identified by a case number rather than a species name."

"It doesn't have a name?" Harry asked. "But still, what is it?"

The Headmaster took a few moments before speaking to take of his glasses and rub his brow. "Mr. Potter, I believe your animagus form is a type of magical parasite."

* * *

AN: First, sorry for the long wait and long Authors notes. I'll try to keep both shorter in the future.

The first part of this chapter, where Harry was coming up with a story to tell Ron and Hermione was interesting to write. It worked with the Harry's character but I couldn't decide how to use it later in the chapter. McGonagall essentially using it as a lesson to Harry was interesting. I wasn't leaning towards using it that way originally but I think it worked well in revealing parts of Harry's character both to readers and to McGonagall. If I want them to have similar conversations in the future this is an important building moment. I have seen several stories with Flitwick having those kinds of conversations with Harry but not many with McGonagall.

I had a really difficult time figuring out how to approach the Harry to Friends conversation about his summer. I wanted a realistic conversation that wouldn't put Ron and Hermione in a bad light. I was going for teenagers who haven't quite matured trying to talk to each other about a serious situation only one of them was aware of. Over all I have them talking to each other very little. It is in part to show that their relationship is strained after leaving him alone for a whole summer.

I know Harry knew that being an unregistered animagus was illegal. I also know that Dumbledore knew that Harry knew. But they aren't going to tell the Head of the DMLE that they weren't planning to register.

As you may notice, I'm trying to be accurate with the timeline. That may be true for this year, but the longer the story lasts the less I will pay attention to canon timeline. Little changes make everything change. Also, I am not going to repeat scenes from classes that were in the books. If you want to know them read the books. I would just be trying to copy the scenes. Some scenes I will keep. Otherwise some of my comments won't make sense, and we all love the amazing bouncing ferret!

Below is the class schedule I am trying to use. Much of it came from the HP lexicon. I changed one of the Charms times, removed one of the Potions times, and added the rest of the classes. I wanted to be consistent. This is the schedule I am using. Because of time constraints I haven't allowed any classes with three periods. 3 periods x 7 years = 21 periods. There are only 20 periods. Even this way there aren't enough slots because each year has two to four different classes because of the houses. It would get too complicated for me to figure it all out so I call magic. Astronomy meets at midnight. I am assuming the first five years meet on the weekday nights. I'm not sure about the 6th and 7th years. I will either have them meet on the weekends or meet during the week and be expected to observe the stars on their own. I am also considering having Astronomy end after OWLs.

Mon  
Breakfast  
Herbology - with Hufflepuff  
COMC - with Slytherin  
Lunch  
Divination  
Divination  
Dinner

Tues  
Breakfast  
History  
COMC - with Slytherin  
Lunch  
Charms  
Free Period  
Dinner  
Astronomy at Midnight

Wed  
Breakfast  
Free Period  
Free Period  
Lunch  
Herbology - with Hufflepuff  
Free Period  
Dinner

Thurs  
Breakfast  
Transfiguration  
Transfiguration  
Lunch  
DADA  
DADA  
Dinner

Fri  
Breakfast  
History  
Charms  
Lunch  
Potions  
Potions  
Dinner


	4. A Champion, Born but Not Raised Part 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is obviously not mine. I wish it was. But it is J. K. Rowlings.

Chapter 4 Part 1 - A Champion, Born but Not Raised: Part 1

To say that Harry was surprised didn't cover it. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had just told him that his animagus form was a magical parasite. You couldn't choose your animagus form. Remus had once said 'the entire animagus transformation is predicated on the principle of 'what if you were an animal.'' That meant that the animal that best described him was a parasite.

Harry had long since stopped believing just about anything the Dursleys had said. Even then he couldn't help but remember all of the tirades his Uncle Vernon went on about how he just exploited their kindness and should be grateful for everything that they gave him. His Uncle never gave him anything out of kindness. Everything he had gotten had been taken from them. Leeched from them. Now he was sitting across from the most respected wizard in the world, and that wizard had just told him he could be likened to a parasite.

Harry couldn't help but ask himself 'did that mean that what the Dursleys had told him had been true?' Even if it wasn't Professor McGonagall had told him that he could have personality changes making him more like his form. Making him more like a parasite.

"Harry!" Professor Dumbledore half shouted. Harry finally managed to look at the concerned face of the aging Headmaster. "Here" Professor Dumbledore said as he held out a vial, "drink this down. It's a Calming Draught. I daresay you could use it."

Harry managed to reach out with shaking hands to grasp the small vial. He quickly swallowed it before returning to his thoughts. Calm indeed. He had taken the Calming Draught. He must be calm. That meant he was thinking clearly. So he was a parasite. The Dursleys were right. Harry felt himself becoming hysterical just like he had the first time he realized his animagus form was female. It was so funny he couldn't help but laugh.

While laughing, Harry only barely registered the first two spells that the Headmaster sent at him. The blinding light of the third and the concussion as it hit his chest brought him back to himself.

Harry's first thought after being hit by that spell was 'I'm a _magical_ parasite! Isn't that _awesome_.' As he rocked back forward into his seat he began giggling uncontrollably. As Professor Dumbledore crossed to the front of his desk he couldn't help but say to him "Professor! My form's Magic! Isn't that amazing!"

Even in his glee Harry was surprised when Professor Dumbledore pushed his head back and all but forced him to drink another potion. Eyes swimming he heard a quiet "finite."

After several long moments where Harry was slowly regaining his composure Professor Dumbledore asked "Are you alright now, Harry?"

After blinking a few times Harry responded. "I think so Professor. What just happened?"

"Something unexpected." Professor Dumbledore answered. "Though perhaps I should have anticipated it." After giving Harry another quick look the Headmaster returned to his seat behind his desk.

While fidgeting Harry couldn't help but ask again "what was unexpected?"

Professor Dumbledore hummed quietly before replying. "Before that I wish to know what your thoughts were on your animagus form. When I told you what it was you seemed more distressed than I believe you should have been."

Harry bowed his head. He didn't want to talk about this. Unfortunately he didn't have a lot of choice here. "I was thinking of the Dursleys sir." Harry began. "I know I shouldn't believe everything they say. But they made it clear that they didn't want to give me anything. They were forced too. Like I stole it. I spent this entire summer trying to find the animal that I could have been. What I would have been had I not been a wizard. When you said I was a parasite, I just..."

"Enough Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "I believe I understand." Professor Dumbledore sighed as he leaned back into his chair. "However, I disagree." A raised hand prevented Harry from commenting. "Even if it were true that you were an unreasonable drain on your family, and I don't believe it is, it would not be your fault. You were but a babe when you arrived at Privet Drive. If it were to be anyone's fault it would be mine for sending you there. At the time it seemed to be the best decision but I have begun regretting it more and more these last few years. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Harry replied. He wanted almost desperately to try to convince the Headmaster to never send him back to the Dursleys but even he knew now was not the time. Especially with Sirius still on the run.

"I also believe your animagus form was not chosen from your influence alone." Professor Dumbledore continued after a moment. "Other than Dementors I believe you have seen one other form of magical parasite. Do you recall what it was?"

Harry spent nearly a full minute thinking back over his three years at Hogwarts. But parasites weren't something covered in the early years at Hogwarts. "I'm sorry sir, I can't remember any others."

"Perhaps I shall rephrase the question then. Do you recall _who_ the magical parasite was?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

It took only a moment for Harry's eyes to shoot open after the question was spoken. But before he could interrupt Professor Dumbledore continued. "I see you do remember. What you may not have realized is how close the two of you are connected."

Professor Dumbledore was comparing him to Voldemort! Harry couldn't believe it. Was Dumbledore saying he was like Voldemort?

"Mr. Potter, your _scar_." Professor Dumbledore said lowly. "I have come to realize that it connects the two of you far more strongly than I ever believed before your first year. It is that connection that I believed caused your animagus form to be what it is."

"Connects us?" Harry spoke startled. "What kind of connection?" Even though the idea that he was connected to Voldemort was detestable, not being responsible for having a parasite as an animagus form felt satisfying.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that yet Harry." Professor Dumbledore replied. "I'm not entirely sure myself how the connection was formed. But back to the matter at hand. You asked earlier what happened after you drank that Calming Draught, did you not?"

Harry blinked in surprise before answering "yes sir, I did." It was a unexpectedly abrupt change of topic.

"I expect some anxiety in students when they are sent to my office." Professor Dumbledore began. "Therefore I have several doses of Calming Draught in my office at all times. While I wasn't surprised you would benefit from one after learning the nature of your animagus form I was surprised at the results. You weren't calmed at all. If anything I expect that the mistaken belief that you were calm allowed you to become more agitated."

"So the Calming Draught didn't work?" Harry asked, curious about his reaction.

"That is what I expected at first as well." Professor Dumbledore confirmed. "However, once I had attempted to perform a pair of Cheering Charms that were also ineffective I realized that it may be a reaction to your animagus form."

"My animagus form?" Harry asked surprised. "What kind of affect would that have?"

"We will need to find out soon." Professor Dumbledore stated. "I will need you to come to the Hospital Wing tomorrow afternoon in order to perform a few tests to see to what extent this will affect you. I don't anticipate anything terribly detrimental but we will need to know how you were affected."

"Another trip to the Hospital Wing? Already?" Harry almost groaned. Madam Pomfrey had already made clear her views about his frequent visits.

"I believe it would be best yes." Professor Dumbledore replied with quirked lips hiding a smile. "After the first two failed Cheering Charms I sent one I believed would be strong enough to have an effect. After which I gave you another Calming Draught before removing the overpowered Cheering Charm. Even though it is not apparent I suspect that you are both more tired and more out of sorts than even you realize due to this. I think it may be best to finish our conversation about the nature of your animagus form after dinner tonight."

"I still have to wait!" Harry exclaimed. "But you know what my form is! You have to tell me!"

"Even now I am still collecting information and it will be a few more days before a full explanation can be made." Professor Dumbledore countered quietly. "I know enough to give you a rudimentary explanation tonight but we will talk more later in the week."

With a few more ineffective protests Harry was firmly ushered out of Professor Dumbledore's office and sent on his way. If Harry had managed to stay he would have seen a contemplative Headmaster going over the meeting he had just had within his pensieve. The discovery he had made in that meeting had forced him to reconsider how to address one of his most confounding students once again.

As Harry walked down the spiral staircase from the Headmaster's office he knew he should be more agitated. Having two doses of Calming Draught in him must be keeping him focused. Actually it was more composed than focused. It didn't really matter.

He had told Ron and Hermione when they crossed paths during lunch that he would meet up with them later. Even so, he couldn't get excited about meeting them. Since they had only been heading to lunch when he was coming to meet Professor Dumbledore they wouldn't be finished yet. It would probably be better to try and continue his review of his previous years while the Calming Draught was keeping him from being overly bored. Hermione would probably still be trying to coerce Ron into doing his homework anyway.

The walk to Gryffindor tower passed quickly for Harry. When he arrived he confirmed that neither Ron nor Hermione had returned yet. He gathered his review materials and set out for the library. He would be studying Herbology this time. He had decided that with as quickly as he had been able to review most of the first year of Transfiguration during his review sessions with Professor McGonagall that he would try to have the review of all his first year classes finished by the end of October.

Harry estimated that unless reviewing second and third year took significantly longer than first year he would be finished by winter vacation. After that he would be able to slow down and enjoy the last half of the year. He hoped he would be accustom enough to studying that he would still stay ahead of schedule. It helped Hermione a lot, it would do the same for him.

Harry hadn't been in the library long when he realized that coming to study again had been a mistake. When he left the Headmaster's office he had felt fine. Now he felt like he hadn't slept in days. He couldn't concentrate enough to make any progress studying. Professor Dumbledore had told him he was more tired than he realized but he hadn't thought it would be this bad.

Thankfully his exhaustion would probably pass within an hour or two. Harry's review of his first year Potions work had taught him that most side effects only lasted as long as the affects of the potion that caused them. The effects of the Calming Draught diminished to nothing within an hour. If Professor Dumbledore had believed any side effects would last much longer than that he wouldn't have released him.

Knowing he couldn't keep working Harry gathered up his materials and left for Gryffindor Tower. A short lie-down would do him a lot of good. As tired as he was he never even realized Malfoy had stepped into his path before he was hit by a Locomotor Mortis curse.

As Harry's legs snapped together Malfoy approached with a sneer. "You should pay more attention when walking alone Scar-Head." Malfoy Gloated at the fallen boy. "The Professors won't always be around to protect you." Malfoy stood over him smirking, tapping his wand into the palm of his off hand. "Now what should I do with you? I hope you aren't hungry. You don't seem to be getting along too well with the Mudblood and the Weasel. I doubt anyone will look for you until you show up missing on Monday."

Harry may have been exhausted from the meeting with Professor Dumbledore, but he hadn't been working so much during the past week for nothing. While he hadn't yet spent a lot of time on Defense Against the Dark Arts he did remember one very early lesson. _'Don't assume an opponent is down when you haven't put them down.' _It was suppose to be applied to dark creatures. Malfoy was close enough. Malfoy had hit him with a curse, but the curse he used just kept him from standing. Malfoy had then made a great big target of himself without even keeping his wand aimed.

"Petrificus Totalus." Harry said quietly after surreptitiously drawing his wand. A murmured counter-curse freed his legs. He stood and looked down at Malfoy. As he opened his mouth to say something he paused. Just like on the train he had nothing to say to Malfoy. What would he say? Threaten to tell the teachers? Snape wouldn't allow Malfoy to be punished. Threaten him? Why? Malfoy had just cursed him before he even realized Malfoy was there. It would be an empty threat.

Instead of speaking Harry just closed his mouth and shook his head. He stepped over Malfoy's struggling form to continue his trek toward Gryffindor Tower. He still needed a lie-down. But he did realize two things because of his encounter with Malfoy. The first was that Malfoy was still angry at him. Angry enough to attack him in the middle of the corridors. The second was that Professor Moody was right. He needed to learn Constant Vigilance. Thankfully, so did Malfoy.

The rest of the trip to Gryffindor Tower was uneventful but long. Harry knew that the exhaustion caused by the Calming Draughts was still mounting. He hoped that when he arrived at the tower he could just go up and sleep. As he spoke the password to the Fat Lady and peered in the common room he found that it was not to be.

Ron and Hermione had returned from eating while he had went to the library and faced Malfoy. Harry really didn't want to brush them off. He had done so several times already since the term started. But he wouldn't be able to spend time with them right now. The side effects of the Calming Draughts had caught up to him already. The adrenaline from his short bout with Malfoy had faded. It had left him even more tired.

"Hey guys." Harry managed to drawl tiredly. "How was lunch?"

"It would have been better if Hermione had let me eat in peace." Ron answered instantly. "She wouldn't stop trying to get me to do my Divination homework. I was eating!"

"I didn't expect you to start working while you were still eating!" Hermione countered. "I was only trying to make sure you didn't spend the rest of the weekend procrastinating. It may only be the first weekend of the school year but you can't get behind!"

"It's Divination!" Ron cried. "Even you can't say that the homework we get there is worth doing!"

"Just because I was smart enough to choose a better class doesn't mean you can just ignore yours!" Hermione nearly yelled.

"Chose Nothing!" Ron contradicted. "You couldn't hack it in Divination so you quit!"

Harry sighed as Hermione shrilly echoed '_Couldn't hack it!'_. How could he have not realized that they were already bickering when he had walked in? It also seemed to have developed into one of their worse quarrels. He only vaguely managed to put together his absence as part of the cause. Without him being in a similar position to Ron, Hermione had been pushing harder than normal. Ron had begun being less careful of what he said as he grew more defensive.

"Enough!" Harry finally called. Just because their argument had escalated while he was absent didn't mean it was his fault. "Hermione, I know you're trying to help but you can't force Ron to do his work." Even as Hermione frowned and Ron smiled Harry turned to Ron. "Ron, Hermione _is_ trying to help. I know we have usually done Divination together but I am trying to take my magical education a little more seriously this year. That includes Divination. I spent the morning actually working through the homework instead of just making it up. Because of that I can't do that homework with you. I will likely get a worse grade but that's okay right now."

After those few comments Harry fell quiet. He was just too tired to deal with this. As he looked at his two friends he noticed that Hermione was staring at him squinty eyed.

"Harry?" Hermione began. "Do you feel okay? You look really tired."

"I _am _really tired Hermione." Harry answered. "It was a long day even before Malfoy jumped me on my way here."

"What!" Ron burst out. "What did that slimy snake do?"

"Don't worry about it." Harry said as he raised his arms in a placating gesture. "I got the better of him. I'm just tired and want to take a lie down before dinner rolls around."

Hermione had taken a step closer with a firm gaze. She had even covered Ron's mouth with her hand to keep him from saying anything more. "If you need some rest get on up to your dorm. But remember, we _will_ talk about this later."

Harry just turned and walked to the stairs to the boys' dorms. He didn't want to argue with them. He didn't mind talking about what happened with Malfoy. But from the way Hermione talked she was assuming she had the right to know. Was this something he had the right to keep to himself? He didn't think so. Regardless he didn't want to hide it. There was no reason to.

It was only a minute's work until he was laying in his four poster bed. He fell asleep immediately. His last thought was to wonder what he would be talking to Professor Dumbledore about later that day.

Harry had expected to be groggy when he woke up. He wasn't. One minute he had been asleep and the next he was awake. It was probably due to the end of the effects of the potion overdose. Even though growing up at the Dursleys' home had forced him to be able to get up immediately when called, he was still used to taking a few moments to finish waking up.

The abrupt return to awareness had left Harry feeling wired. He quickly dressed and with a muttered 'Tempus' found that dinner was just about to begin. He quickly descended to the Common Room to hopefully meet up with Ron and Hermione. As it turned out, neither was in the Common Room. In fact, none of his year mates were in the Common Room. They had likely all already headed down to dinner.

Harry thought about the side effects of the Calming Draughts he had taken while he walked down to dinner. He had slept longer than he had expected. Far longer than the side effects of the potions should have lasted. Why would they last longer though?

The purpose of Calming Draughts was to force a person to be calm. They hadn't originally worked on him. Even after he had taken both he had still been fairly emotional in the Headmaster's office. After that instead of just lying down he had forced himself to try and study for a time. He wondered if by resisting the magic in the potions he had delayed but lengthened their effect. He would have to ask Professor Dumbledore about it at their meeting tonight.

The trip to the Great Hall was unremarkable. As Harry entered he reminded himself not only to look for his friends, but to also see if Malfoy was present. If Malfoy hadn't gotten out of the Petrificus Totalus he would need to inform the professors. Thankfully he spied a glaring Malfoy staring at him as soon as he turned to look at the Slytherin table.

Harry found it almost as easy to find Ron and Hermione as it had been to find Malfoy. They had saved him a place. At least, Hermione had. Ron seemed to be surprised to see him. "Hey guys." Harry called out as he took the offered seat. "How did your Saturday go? I haven't been around for much of it."

"It went alright." Hermione responded. "I finally got Ron to start on his Divination after you went up to your dorm. More importantly, how are you? I was going to get Madam Pomfrey to look you over if you hadn't gotten down to dinner."

"I feel a lot better." Harry responded. "Really, all I needed was some sleep."

"I'll say." Ron said. "I tried to get you up right before we came down for dinner and you didn't even move. I didn't think you were going to get up before tomorrow."

"What, really?" Harry responded surprised. "I don't remember that at all." With that though came a memory of earlier in the day when he told himself he would need to work on Constant Vigilance. If Malfoy knew shere the Gryffindor Common Room entrance was, he could have come up and done anything to him. With the anger Malfoy had shown these last several days he didn't want to guess what that would have been. He needed to work on that now more than ever.

"Regardless," Hermione began in that moment of silence. "I want to hear what happened between you and Malfoy earlier. What did he do to make you so tired?"

"Nothing really." Harry began. "I was-"

"Nothing!" Ron interrupted. "Sorry Mate, but you looked like you played a game of Quidditch on foot! That slimy snake must have done _something_."

"No, Ron." Harry countered. "Malfoy had nothing to do with me being tired. That was from an overdose of Calming Draughts."

"You mean Snape was working with Malfoy?" Ron declared surprised.

"NO Ron." Harry answered. "The overdose was purely a mistake. Malfoy only tried to curse me like he did in front of the Great Hall last Monday. I just got the better of him this time."

"And just what does _that_ mean?" Hermione interjected. "What did you do to him?"

Harry sighed. Even if he didn't mind sharing his altercation with Malfoy, that didn't mean that both his friends jumping to conclusions didn't annoy him. "Did you mean to ask 'what did you do to him _after he cursed you_?' I hope so, because otherwise you don't deserve an answer."

"Harry!" Hermione called looking indignant. "I'm just worried about what happened."

"That's not what it sounded like." Harry sighed. "Hermione, I just told you he attacked me and you're concerned I disobeyed the rules or was mean to him. If the situation were reversed I would be angry with Malfoy for attacking you, not the other way around."

"You know that's not what I mean." Hermione countered. "You've already said you were fine. I was just worried what the professors might do if you did something wrong."

"Perhaps," Harry began. "But in that light you're only concerned that the rules were broken when I 'won.' In the train I shut Malfoy out of our compartment so that it would be against the rules for him to force his way in. This time, he forced his way in so I responded. I won't apologize for that."

"So you're using the rules again?" Hermione groused. "I thought you weren't going to do that."

"No Hermione." Harry replied quietly. "Malfoy broke the rules. I responded in a way the rules allowed of me. And I will continue to do so."

"But Harry," Hermione began.

"No Hermione." Harry interrupted. "We have had this discussion. I have made my decision. Unless you have something new to add that's the end of it. And since you weren't even there I know you don't."

After several moments of silent staring between the two friends, Ron asked a question he had been dying to ask the entire time. "So Harry, what _did_ you do to the ferret?"

Harry shook his head in amusement. Even Hermione had quirked a small smile before turning away from the two boys. As Harry finally proceeded to tell his two best friends what had happened in the Hallway with Malfoy he thought about his relationship with the two. He was surprised to find that as much as his presence kept Ron and Hermione from getting in too many quarrels, or from saying things that were too harsh, so too did Ron's presence keep him and Hermione from arguing as much. He had known intellectually that Hermione hadn't had many friends before Hogwarts, but now he was finally starting to understand why. Though he wouldn't admit it to the others, that concerned him greatly.

Harry thought that the rest of the meal had passed relatively peacefully. After the tense beginning he had feared a return of the friction that had plagued them much of the previous week. After they had finished eating, he had told them that he had to go back up to see the Headmaster because of his reaction to the overdose of Calming Draughts. Thankfully, neither Ron nor Hermione had a second thought about his explanation. Which he was especially glad for because it was in some ways true.

On his walk to the Headmaster's office Harry couldn't help but think that he hadn't studied as much over the weekend as he had wanted to. He had spent almost all his free time studying but between the potions mishap and his meetings with Professor Dumbledore he hadn't had much free time to begin with. It was only because this was the first weekend after school started that he wasn't behind already. Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with as many unexpected issues in the future.

The increasingly familiar walk up to the Headmaster's office went quickly for Harry. Having left the Great Hall several minutes before he had, Professor Dumbledore would likely already be waiting for him. When he arrived at the stone gargoyle he clearly spoke "Almond Joy" and rode up on the spiral staircase. A murmured "Come in Harry" greeted him as he arrived at the door.

Harry was surprised at how calmly he entered the office. The surprise of his animagus form and the more judicial meetings that had set the tone of his previous visits there should have made him far more apprehensive. Instead he was more excited than anything else. While he was currently less than pleased with the form he had taken he had accepted it. Given that he had only just recently learned of his form that was surprising in itself. Now all that was left was to learn about the form he had taken.

"Hello Harry." Greeted Professor Dumbledore. "Are you feeling better after having some time to rest this afternoon?"

"Very much so Professor." Harry responded. "I ended up sleeping more than I expected but I feel much better now."

"Did you now?" Professor Dumbledore queried. "I had expected a short hour or two lie down would be enough. Was the reason that young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger arrived before you because you hadn't yet awoken?"

"Yes Professor." Harry answered. "I was going to ask you why I slept that long." 'Though not until after we had talked about my animagus form.' Harry added mentally to himself. After seeing the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes and noticing his inviting pause he had to stop himself from asking to talk about the potion reaction later. He had a feeling that the Headmaster was waiting for him to make that request just so he could deny it.

As time passed and the Headmaster did nothing more than pour out some tea, Harry realized that getting into a competition of patience with a man more than a century his senior was doomed to failure. "Professor," Harry began. "Why do you think the side effects of the potions lasted so long?" It wasn't the question he wanted to ask. But it would have to be answered before they got to his animagus form.

"Ah yes, I suppose that we should talk about that before we begin the more interesting portion of our conversation." Professor Dumbledore stated, eyes twinkling more brightly as he spoke. "I didn't expect you to have had the chance to review enough in Charms yet to form an educated theory."

Harry sighed. Either his animagus form was just that much more interesting a topic or the Headmaster was still playing with him. Even though it seemed worse he hoped that it was the prior.

"I suppose it would have to do with how the Calming Draught is powered." Professor Dumbledore mused. "As you know from your experience with the Patronus Charm, some magical effects are driven by the strength of a magical's emotion. Though counter intuitive the Calming Draught falls into this category."

That revelation surprised Harry. Though thinking back, it could be made to explain some of the unexpected results of the potions.

"Normally the lack of emotion caused by the Calming Draught itself would lead to a relatively short duration." Professor Dumbledore lectured. "But in this case the overpowered Cheering Charm combined with the levels of stress and anxiety you were experiencing gave the Calming Draughts enough power to sustain themselves for a substantial time."

"That actually makes quite a bit of sense." Harry thought to himself.

"I would hope it does." Professor Dumbledore replied amused. "I would be right disappointed in myself if I hadn't been at least close to correct."

Harry couldn't hold back the flush of embarrassment that lit his face when he realized he had spoken aloud. "Sorry Sir." Harry murmured. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was just talking to myelf."

"You need not worry, Harry." The Headmaster spoke with a sudden seriousness. "I believe it would be good for you to learn to speak your mind more often. At least is some areas of discussion."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked. "If you'd ask Sn- Professor Snape he would tell you quite differently."

"Severus would likely answer such. But I would not." Professor Dumbledore responded. "I would say that you haven't had much practice in speaking your mind. Before Hogwarts I mean. But that is a discussion of another time. For now we need to talk of your animagus form."

The sudden change in their conversation had drastically altered the atmosphere in the Headmaster's office. Harry allowed himself to consider for a moment that Professor Dumbledore had intentionally made a reference to the Dursleys to force the discussion about his animagus form to begin with a tone of severity.

"I told you earlier that your animagus form was a magical parasite." The Headmaster began. "I also told you that I haven't finished gathering all available information about it. But I will tell you what I can."

"How much information is out there anyway?" Harry asked. "I had thought that once you knew what it was that you would just need to find the right book in the library or something."

"Alas Harry, I don't know of a single book that talks about your animagus form at all." Professor Dumbledore replied. "In truth, your animagus form has been the subject of very few studies. Currently it hasn't even been given a name."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, feeling almost offended. "If it has been studied at all it must have been given a name."

"You will find that there are many differences between the Magical World and the Non-Magical World you grew up in Harry." Professor Dumbledore answered. "The Non-Magical World documents every newly discovered creature regardless of whether they are even encountered in daily life. The Wizarding World has taken the stance that any magical creature that cannot encounter or affect a witch or wizard isn't worth naming. It is only the unique abilities that this parasite has that made it worth studying at all."

"Unique abilities?" Harry questioned. "What kind of unique abilities?"

"Abilities that have already manifested in you, Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore replied. "It is these manifested abilities that we must measure and define tomorrow."

"But what _are _they?" Harry insistently questioned.

"How should I put it," Professor Dumbledore began. "As I have already told you, your animagus form is a magical parasite. While magical, your animagus form can act as a parasite towards either magical or non-magical beings. In non-magical beings it feeds off of blood like any number of other parasites. It is only in magical beings that this doesn't hold true."

Harry sighed. From all his recent talks with the Headmaster Harry had learned that he found amusement in refusing to reveal information. It was fine though. He had stressed out about his animagus form enough already. A little more time before he learned about it wouldn't kill him. At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

"I don't know how much you know about the muggle sciences." Professor Dumbledore continued. "But these naturally occurring parasites are most commonly no larger than a single cell. In fact, it is at this size that they appear to begin their life."

"But that makes no sense." Harry countered. "My animagus form is the size of a cat. If a small one. It also looks like a cat, not some type of giant blob."

"So you are at least familiar with the concept of cells then." Professor Dumbledore mused. "That's good. As to your other comment, I've already told you that you don't have a cat as your animagus form. Truthfully, you need to learn to not think of your animagus form as a cat. Your animagus form from has no set appearance."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "It has to look like something!"

"Does it now?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "In that case let me ask you this; What does a Boggart look like?"

"No one knows." Harry sighed in frustration. "Anytime they are observed they are in a form they create to play on the fear of what's observing them."

"Correct." Professor Dumbledore stated. "While not necessarily the same, this creature appears to either perfectly emulate another creature or make a perfect simulacrum of a member of another species. As there has never been one of these creatures large enough to attempt to imitate a magical creature it is unknown if they could."

"But my form _is_ large enough." Harry said with dismay. "It seemed like you were saying it shouldn't be that large. How large should my animagus form be able to get?"

"I don't yet know." The Headmaster said sadly. "This is part of the information I hope to be able to collect before long. However, that would only apply if your form was the actual parasite instead of an animagus form."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"If you remember, in one of our prior talks I posed the question, _'How big would a flobberworm have to be to have magical power equal to that of a wizard?_'" Professor Dumbledore lectured. "That question would apply equally well here. One thing that is known about your animagus form is that its size is determined by its magical strength. While a natural form of this parasite has such a small magic capacity that it would be small, your animagus form has the same magic capacity as you do."

"So you are saying that my animagus form is essentially a cat-sized vampire?" Harry baulked.

"If it were only that simple." The Headmaster said tiredly. "I believe that just earlier I mentioned that this parasite has some unique abilities."

All of a sudden Harry was glad they hadn't talked about his animagus form's abilities. He had a feeling he didn't want to know what they were anymore.

"In a non-magical host this parasite will grow no larger." Professor Dumbledore delayed. "They are also a rather short lived parasite, lasting only about a month. However, at the same time this parasite can only be killed with magic. If it sustains any injury from a non-magical source it will just reform itself back into a healed state. This is likely due to its apparent shape-shifting abilities."

'That wasn't so bad.' Harry couldn't help but think.

"The aspects I am most concerned about only appear when this parasite infects magical beings." Professor Dumbledore finally said. "While in a magical host, this parasite will not feed on blood at all. Instead it consumes the magic of the host."

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "That's horrible! Does that mean that my animagus form could turn wizards into squibs?"

"Theoretically yes." The Headmaster replied quietly. "But not realistically. Remember that a wizard's magic regenerates. So the drain isn't permanent. In any case if any magical being, including a wizard, were completely drained of their magic they would almost certainly die. "

Harry was now horrified. He hadn't even known something like that existed. It was like learning of the existence of dementors all over again. "How come I have never heard anything about this? If there was something so dangerous in the magical world how come we weren't told about it?"

"Simply put, they aren't dangerous." The Headmaster answered calmly.

"What do you mean not dangerous." Harry demanded. "You just said that they eat the magic of their host and then the host dies. How is that not dangerous?"

"The answer is simple." The Headmaster said reasonably. "This form of parasite is incredibly weak in magical terms. It is by far the weakest form of magical creature I have ever learned about. Since it can only absorb at most twice the amount of magic held within its own core, it cannot consume all the magic contained in any other magical creature. Even in large groups the drain is too small to be noticed."

'That was a relief,' Harry thought. For a moment his animagus form had seemed like a monster.

"Your animagus form is different." The Headmaster said quietly. It was easy to notice the tensing and nervousness of his pupil. "You are a powerful wizard for your age. If you were in your animagus form and accidentally absorbed magic from any of the other students, or even most adult wizards, it would likely be fatal."

"But I won't do that!" Harry pleaded. He had feared expulsion before. Even in first year when he made the Quidditch team. But never had he feared expulsion more than now. Because now instead of doing something dangerous, he _was_ something dangerous. For the first time he held fear of himself. "You know I wouldn't do that!"

"You may not have a choice, Mr. Potter." The Headmaster answered sternly. "I've already told you that this creature cannot be killed by non-magical means. I've just told you it absorbs magic. Though difficult to discern at such low levels it is certain that this creature absorbs _all_ magic cast on it until it has reached the maximum amount of magic it can contain. Only then does it become as vulnerable as any other creature to magic. This is one of the reasons that such a minor parasite was studied at all. It can absorb any form of magic. _Including the killing curse_."

'What?' Harry thought. Even though the Headmaster had told him it was Voldemort's influence that had caused him to have the animagus form he did, he couldn't help but wonder in spite of the grave nature of their discussion. If he had had the potential to use this form on Halloween all those years ago, would it have been able to protect him?

"All it would take is a touch." The Headmaster continued. "If anyone were to touch your animagus form you would involuntarily rip the magic from them. Do you understand Harry?"

"But that's not true!" Harry cried suddenly relieved. "When I first showed Professor Lupin the problem with my transformation on the first he picked me up! Nothing happened!"

Professor Dumbledore's eyes immediately lit up with possibilities. "I hadn't heard about that." He said quietly. "Tell me, did you see him coming? Did you expect him to pick you up?"

"I saw him coming." Harry said nervously. "I didn't exactly expect him to pick me up until he did though."

"Excellent." Professor Dumbledore stated. "This is wonderful news. This means that you can consciously control the decision to drain magic from another creature. Though I doubt the same is true for purely magical spells. I know that you trust Remus, and that you probably unconsciously allowed him to handle you when you saw him coming."

"Wait." Harry interrupted. "You mean I could have _killed Moony_ when he picked me up?"

"But you _didn't_." Professor Dumbledore answered. "And knowing this we can make sure you never do. But how to go about it?" Though it calmed Harry to hear the Headmaster say that, Professor Dumbledore had grown slightly subdued as he paused to think.

"What's the matter Professor?" Harry asked. "Isn't that good news?"

"Yes it is Harry." Professor Dumbledore answered. "But in my many years I have found that even great opportunities can come with profound costs."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked, unsure of the cause of the sudden change in atmosphere.

"We will know more after your examination tomorrow Harry." Professor Dumbledore answered to Harry's groan. "I must ask again that you remain out of your animagus form Mr. Potter. At least so long as you don't have supervision."

Even Harry knew that was a reasonable request. He just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Very good." Professor Dumbledore said. "We only have one more aspect of your animagus form to talk about before we adjourn until tomorrow. Unfortunately, the last ability of your animagus form will likely have the greatest affect on you long term."

Harry sighed. It had to be a pattern. Whenever he thought the worst was over something else always reared its head.

"You see Harry, the magic absorbed by this parasite doesn't just disappear." The Headmaster somberly stated. "Instead, the absorbed power is used to increase the magic capacity of the parasite itself. Thankfully they only assimilate about 1 percent of what they absorb. It also takes them about 12 hours to perform this assimilation when they have absorbed all the magic they can. Do you understand what this means?"

"I'm not sure." Harry said uncertainly. "If they kept getting more powerful they would eventually be able to absorb enough magic to be a danger. But you've already said that they only live about a month. That's not long enough for them to be dangerous is it?"

"Somewhat correct, Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore replied. "But you missed two things. The first is that this parasite will live only a month in a _non-magical_ host. By absorbing magic this parasite can increase its lifespan." Professor Dumbledore held up a hand to forestall any comment by Harry. "I haven't yet gathered the details but even in the best case scenario the parasite has a short lifespan. The second was that I wasn't asking about the parasite, but about you."

"I don't understand." Harry said softly. "What does it mean to me?"

"In some ways it's up to you." Professor Dumbledore answered quietly.

"What does _that_ mean?" Harry asked bewildered.

"You are only just now beginning to understand the difference magical power makes in the life of a wizard." Professor Dumbledore explained. "Many wizards see this difference and strive to gain other power to raise themselves above it. This has led to the pursuit of political and monetary power. Others go further and attempt to give themselves more magical power."

"You're talking about Voldemort, aren't you." Harry murmured in a shocked stupor.

"He is one of the more archetypal examples you would know of." The Headmaster answered. "The difference in this case is that you don't have to fall into the seductive trap that is dark magic to gain power. Nearly every witch or wizard who has made a quest of increasing their power has sacrificed their humanity to do so. With your animagus form you will be able to gain magic without this sacrifice."

"But I don't _want_ more magic!" Harry exclaimed. "I have enough already. Professor McGonagall told me I'm the strongest magically in my year. I'd rather be normal, not a freak."

"You are _not_ a freak, Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore spoke sternly. "No more than I was at least." At Harry's bewildered look he continued. "I was also magically the strongest in my class when I went to Hogwarts. Not only that but I had a similar level of dedication to my studies as young Ms. Granger. I was consistently surpassing all of my year mates. Since mine own affinity is Transfiguration, one of the core subjects taught at Hogwarts, this gap in ability was only emphasized. So I understand what it is like to wish for less power Harry. Just know that once you leave Hogwarts that feeling will fade."

"Sometimes I just wish I was like everyone else Sir." Harry said with minor despondency.

"But if you were like everyone else your life would be like everyone else's." Professor Dumbledore smiled before he continued. "I know from experience that wizards like us would find normal quite boring."

"But Professor," Harry began to ask.

"We have spoken enough for tonight Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "I am glad you won't seek more power. To do so is like chasing your fondest desires in the Mirror of Erised. In the end you will waste away. We will find out more about your situation tomorrow in the Hospital Wing. I will expect you there at 2:00."

Once again Harry found himself reading his Headmaster's expression rather than just speaking out. It was obvious that no more discussion would happen tonight. But what they had spoken of had already given him a lot to think about. So he told Professor Dumbledore, "I will see you tomorrow Sir." Then he stood and moved to leave.

"Have a good evening Harry." Was Professor Dumbledore's farewell.

With the sleep he had gotten earlier Harry wasn't tire at all. So he decided to grab his things and try to catch up to where he had planned to be in his review after this weekend. Forcing himself to focus on studying would also help him work through the discussion he just had with Professor Dumbledore. Hopefully it would also take his mind off of the tests that were to take place tomorrow.

The previous night after Harry had left the Headmaster's office he had gone to the tower and collected his books. During the trip he didn't see either Ron or Hermione. They hadn't planned to meet so he had decided to just spend the night studying and thinking. He had known that Hermione and eventually Ron would realize he was studying again so he didn't go to the library to study where they would find him. Instead he went to an unused portion of the castle and found an unused classroom. There was nothing significant about it other than it was free to use. Therefore there would be no reason to look for him there.

Harry had stayed there studying until right before curfew. When he arrived back at the Gryffindor Common Room he had met up with Ron and Hermione. As it turned out Hermione had finally managed to get Ron to do his Divination homework. When he arrived he found Ron just about to beat Hermione in chess. It always delighted Ron to win against Hermione in chess. Afterward he had gotten sucked into playing a game against Ron. Ron had wanted to play again and Hermione was already frustrated enough at losing that she had gotten him to take her place.

As late as it was the night had passed quickly. Even so, with Harry still managing to lose to Ron in frighteningly short times they had gotten three games in. Hermione had just sat by them reading when not talking to them. After the third game it had been late enough that they had all turned in.

Even though he hadn't had trouble getting to sleep, Harry had still woken up early. The time he had spent sleeping the previous evening had ensured that. It was early enough that he could have gone down to the library to study before breakfast. But he was already beginning to get nervous about what the tests that afternoon would entail. So he decided that he would spend the time before breakfast flying. As early as it was on a Sunday he didn't encounter anyone. So the time he had spent flying above the Quidditch Pitch had been by himself. As boring as some others would have thought that was he had felt immersed in freedom the entire time. It had left him far more relaxed than he would have been otherwise.

After putting his broom away Harry had headed straight to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once again he was one of the first students present. That led him to finish eating quickly and heading back up to his dorm for his books. He had spent the first part of the morning flying. The rest of the morning would be spent studying.

When Harry arrived at his dorm room, he found the rest of his dorm mates still asleep. Even with breakfast still being served for over an hour yet he had expect some of them to be up. It didn't matter though. It made it easier to get to studying. Once he had finished the review sessions with Professor McGonagall he would have more time to spend with them.

It didn't take Harry long to grab his things and head up to the seventh floor to the same classroom he had used the day before. If he hadn't gone flying he might have had trouble focusing on studying with the tests to determine how he was affected by becoming an animagus approaching. Thankfully he was relaxed enough that once he started it was easy to focus.

When Harry finally decided to stop studying lunch was almost over. Since he was having the tests done at 2:00 he hadn't wanted any time to worry about them after he had finished eating. It didn't take long to drop his things off in the tower and head to the Great Hall. When he got there he ended up sitting by Neville.

"Harry, there you are." Neville stated surprised.

"Yes. Here I am." Harry replied. "Did you need something Neville?"

"No. Not really." Neville replied embarrassed. "It's just that Ron and Hermione were looking for you. They said that you had been going to lunch early so I was surprised to see you."

"I see." Harry said. "That's unfortunate. I have somewhere to be soon. I don't know when I'll be done. If you see them could you tell them if I don't see them tonight I'll see them tomorrow during Herbology?" He had planned to tell them something about the tests so they knew where he was. But he hadn't managed to come up with a good explanation that wasn't a complete lie. Even if he had an explanation he hadn't seen them yet today.

"Do you really think it will take that long?" Neville asked surprised. "What is it that you have to do?"

"I don't know how long it will take." Harry answered. "If I told you it involved a lot of tests would you go and do it for me?" One had to have hope. Even if they knew it was pointless.

"Ah, no thank you." Neville said. "I'll just make sure to let them know you're busy."

"Thanks Neville." Harry said. "I need to head out now anyways. So I'll have to talk to you later."

"Alright. See you." Neville said as he gave a short wave to the departing Harry. "Good luck on those tests."

"Thanks Neville." Harry called back. He felt sort of bad to have mislead Neville. But he was supposed to keep being an animagus secret anyways.

When Harry arrived at the Hospital Wing he was surprised at how anxious he was. Even though Professor Dumbledore had said he didn't think that there would be anything too serious that had changed, he had also said that some of the changes would make a big difference in his life. He only had nebulous theories of what the changes could be or mean. But he didn't know enough to figure anything out yet.

Harry couldn't help but cringe when he entered and hear Madam Pomfrey's greeting.

"Harry! You did decide to visit me again! I'm so happy to see you!" Madam Pomfrey had called out with a delighted tone and a smiling face.

Harry shivered. What was it about Healers that could scare you so much when they smiled like that?

"Hello Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall's voice came from further in the Hospital Wing. "If you could come this way we could get started." With that she turned and moved toward a separated room near the back of the Hospital Wing.

"Have you been thinking about the changes caused by your animagus form Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked as they walked across the Hospital Wing. "We have all seen some of the effects these changes have caused. But have you been able to determine what the changes themselves may entail yet?"

"Not all of us have seen these changes." Madam Pomfrey interjected before Harry could answer. "It also wouldn't do to worry the boy right before his tests start. Just relax Harry. The tests aren't anything you have need to feel troubled over."

'So you do know that _the boy_ is right here,' was Harry's first admittedly selfish thought. Madam Pomfrey had only been expressing concern for him. There wasn't anything to be angry about. He was just anxious about what the tests would reveal.

Harry shook his head momentarily to clear his thoughts. "I hope not." He said. "It seems like I've caused myself enough problems already by becoming an animagus."

"You must also think of what you have gained Harry." Madam Pomfrey countered. "Not only an animagus form but also a newfound appreciation for education that I hear you've been putting to good use."

"That there were benefits does not change the fact that there were also inherent dangers." Professor McGonagall interrupted. They had finally arrived at the private exam room in the back and Professor McGonagall stepped through before continuing. "When you wield new magic you must think about not only what that magic may do to you but also what that magic may cause you to do to others."

Harry stepped through the door with that sternly spoken thought running through his mind. "Gah!" He yelled suddenly when he was grabbed from behind. His focus on that thought had probably caused him to jump higher and the shocked yelp he gave off to be louder. He spun around to find Professor Dumbledore standing beside the entrance to the room.

"Sorry Sir." Harry said breathing quickly. "I didn't see you there."

"It is I who should be sorry, Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore replied quietly. "I made certain that you would not see me when you came in. Just as I asked Minerva to chastise you in a manner she would not have otherwise."

"Sir?" Harry asked as he surveyed the others in the room. Madam Pomfrey had an obviously disapproving gaze while Professor McGonagall had a stern if slightly apologetic countenance. Professor Dumbledore appeared to simply be serious. "What do you mean Sir?"

"The testing of the changes brought by your animagus form began the moment you entered this room Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore answered. "There are passive spells to ascertain information about you already cast here. I asked Minerva to start you thinking about what abilities you may have gained when you entered this room and were surprised by me to see if your magic had any reaction. Since there have been no incidences during your time with your classmates it was unlikely anything would occur, but the detections spells on this room will allow us to determine if that is true in every case."

"I see." Said Harry slowly. They were trying to see if he could take magic from others? It was a scary thought. One he hadn't thought he would need to worry about in his human form.

"Sit Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore said. "As expected you don't appear to siphon magic from others while in human form." Professor Dumbledore said as Harry sat on the only available cot in the exam room. "It also appears that you don't siphon magic from conjured material such as the cot you just sat on."

Harry couldn't help from jumping up from the cot that could have disappeared out from under him after hearing that. He gave a half-hearted glare at a twinkly eyed Headmaster but remained silent so he could continue.

Instead of the Headmaster continuing Professor McGonagall once again spoke up. "As we have already talked about, using the newest approved animagus form transformation prevents any strong characteristics of you animagus form from seeping into your human form. As you used an older method there are likely to be some significant changes to you even in your human form. Originally we feared a changed in gender due to the fact your form was female. Since then we have learned your animagus form has no gender and so no changes would have been possible regardless."

Harry sighed in some relief at this. Looking back and thinking about having barely 'dodged a bullet' hadn't been pleasant.

"Instead your animagus form can assume different physical forms." Professor McGonagall continued. "Your emulation of my form suggests that you will eventually be able to control your appearance in your animagus form even though you can't right now."

That was something Harry hadn't considered yet. His animagus form could be anything he wanted to make it. Even with the size limitation it would be amazing once he learned to control his form.

"From what we have seen so far we believe that the greatest characteristics you have gained are from the magical nature of your animagus form." Professor McGonagall continued in her lecture. "But that doesn't rule out mental changes. In fact, over the last week several potential changes have already made themselves known."

"Wait, what?" Harry interrupted. "Mental changes? You mean I might become as dumb as a parasite?" Once again he had potentially screwed up big time.

"No, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall was quick to correct him. "The potential disaster of a witch or wizard losing intelligence to the level of a _cat_ for example was quickly protected against even in the earliest incarnations of the animagus transformation. Instead the potential personality changes would occur because of a change in basics instincts which are the foundation of many aspects of our personalities."

"I don't think I've changed like that." Harry said. He was relieved that there hadn't been mental changes. That could have been frightening.

"I'm not so sure you haven't." Professor McGonagall said to Harry's suddenly wide and shocked eyes. "You have shown a marked increase in patience and studiousness. You have also so a level of commitment and conscientiousness that have been absent in previous years. I have no doubt that part of this changes stems from your increase in age and maturity. Part can also be accounted for with your new habitual meditation. But that doesn't eliminate the possibility that the perseverance and consistency of your animagus form hasn't affected your own tendencies."

Even as Harry feared changes in his personality he found that the ones he may have undergone weren't unwanted.

"Now that that's out of the way I believe we were about to start some tests." Professor Dumbledore spoke up suddenly.

"And here I thought the testing had already started." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Before we begin I must ask if you have performed any magic this morning before coming." Professor Dumbledore began.

"No Sir." Harry answered with a sigh. "The only things I've done this morning are flying and do some review of previous years' work."

"You are not practicing the spellwork you are reviewing?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Even though it is probably fairly easy compared to what you are capable of now, you shouldn't neglect your practical magic in your review."

"I know sir." Harry replied. "It's not that I'm not practicing my spellwork so much as there is a lot more theory than spellwork to review. Even with Charms, Defense, and even Transfiguration I only needed about an hour to go through all the spellwork for the review I've done in the last week."

"I see." The Headmaster mused. "So you have already begun learning to _use_ those spells instead of just _casting_ them."

"Sir?" Harry asked as he looked between the three adults, puzzled.

"Nothing you need to worry about for a few more years yet Harry." Madam Pomfrey said. "The purpose of this meeting is to make sure you are well. Nothing else."

"Quite right Poppy." Professor Dumbledore said jovially. "First Harry. We have decided that we wish for you to deplete your magical core. Since we want to do this quickly but without any danger of you going into magical exhaustion we will do this using the Patronus Charm."

"The Patronus Charm?" Harry asked. "Why would we be using the Patronus Charm?"

"There are several reasons." Professor Dumbledore answered. "First, the Patronus Charm is one of the most magically intensive spells you know. Since it requires a significant amount of magic it will be able to tire you out more quickly. At the same time the Patronus Charm is far from the most magically costly spells you will learn. While powerful the true difficulty with the Patronus Charm is in gaining the skill to shape the magic while maintaining the emotional state required for casting. Maintaining this emotional state makes the Patronus Charm even more difficult to cast when in the presence of Dementors or any other form of mental stress."

"So you want me to just cast the most powerful Patronus I can?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly." Professor Dumbledore answered. He gave a wary looked at an extremely unimpressed Madam Pomfrey. "We would like to do this at a very measured pace. When casting I would like you to refrain from trying to make your Patronus more powerful. Instead just cast the spell. At the same time don't limp into the spell and put as little power into it as you can. Just cast naturally. Does that make sense."

"Yes Sir." Harry answered. He had spent the last three years casting spells at Hogwarts. By this time he knew he didn't have to push everything he had into a spell. He just had to give the spell the ability to take what it needed. He drew his wand and prepared to cast.

"Harry." Professor Dumbledore stopped him. "Before you begin there are a couple of other things I want you to do. I know you still call up memories in order to maintain the correct mindset. For this I want you to use the same memory every time. That will help your charm remain as steady as possible. It will also let your ability to cast the Patronus Charm be cut off at the correct time."

"What do you mean cut off and correct time Sir?" Harry asked.

"As I said before, there are several reasons why we have chosen the Patronus Charm." Professor Dumbledore said. "While the mental stress caused by Dementors makes the charm more difficult to cast, so does encroaching exhaustion. By limiting you to the same memory to gain the proper emotional state, you cannot use additional memories as a conduit to channel more magical power than you readily give. It is once more a safety precaution to prevent magical exhaustion."

"Is the risk of magical exhaustion that high?" Harry asked. "How risky is magical exhaustion?"

"The risk of magical exhaustion is why I am here Harry." Madam Pomfrey answered. "Normally magical exhaustion is only dangerous to those already in a frail state. However, I will not allow any of my charges to be put in danger. I'm here to make sure that you _won't_ go into magical exhaustion."

"Th- Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry stuttered slightly in embarrassment. "Should I, go ahead and start now?"

"First take a few moments to relax and choose your memory." Professor Dumbledore said calmly. "Then you may go ahead and begin."

Harry took a few moments to relax and choose a good memory. It was an easy choice. The thought of never having to go back to the Dursleys. To live with Sirius. That was the best choice of a memory he had. Specifically he chose the time he first learned of the possibility. Before Pettegrew had escaped. When he was ready, he calmly cast the charm the first time. Prongs immediately leapt from his wand. After several seconds of watching his Patronus a soft sound from Professor Dumbledore caused him to cancel the charm. Soon he had gained a rhythm of casting the charm and letting it go.

Both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall couldn't help but watch one of their most exceptional students cast Patronus after Patronus. Never before had they seen such a young student capable of casting the charm even once. It made the numerous repetitions all the more impressive.

The Headmaster watched with pride. Unlike the other two he kept a count of the number of Patroni his favorite student had cast. The detection spells on the room would already be recording it but it was something he still wanted to know. Because every spell cost a different amount of magic for each witch or wizard. The cost changed again because of their skill, their wand, and their mindset. It was impossible to truly gain a measure of the magical power of anyone in this manner. But it would allow him to gain a general estimate to his students current level of power.

Eventually Harry began finding it more and more difficult to cast each successive Patronus. It became harder and harder to focus on the memory he had chosen. Eventually instead of Prongs leaping from his wand a jet of white mist flew. As he took a breath to prepare to cast a corporeal Patronus once more a hand fell on his shoulder.

"That's enough Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "I believe it is time to continue with the tests."

"What's first Sir?" Harry asked tiredly.

"We already know how you react to a constant effect potion like the Calming Draught." Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "Now we will find out how you react to a instant effect potion. Specifically Pepperup Potion. Poppy, if you please."

"Here, Harry." Madam Pomfrey said quietly. "If you could drink this." She said as she gave him a vial.

Harry started a little. He hadn't noticed Madam Pomfrey approach him with the potion. Either way he was grateful. He quickly downed the potion, expected a rush of energy. Nothing happened. "Sir?" He asked plaintively, looking at Professor Dumbledore.

"I think it's quite obvious you have siphoned the magic from the potion." Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "But you haven't recovered any magic energy. It seems that the magic you absorb is unavailable for your use."

"We expected that Headmaster." Professor McGonagall said tightly. "As Mr. Potter is already exhausted let's move on to the next portion of the tests so we can let him rest."

"Of course, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore replied. "You are right. Hold still Mr. Potter."

With that Harry tiredly watched as Professor Dumbledore confidently stepped up. The Professor began to repeatedly send small dim spells at Harry at a rate he would have gawked at had he been more alert. Eventually the Headmaster stopped when Harry felt a tingle run over himself. He wasn't even able to see the minor transfiguration the Headmaster had perform on him before it was canceled.

"Here you are Harry." Madam Pomfrey said as she held up another vial of Pepperup Potion to Harry. "Go on and drink this down."

"But last time." Harry managed to say. "When I drank the Calming Draughts. Two of them caused side effects."

"Mr. Potter." The Headmaster began with a slightly nervous glance at the Mediwitch. "The Pepperup is an instant effect potion. Since the effect didn't occur for the first potion it has already disappeared. A second will cause no side effects."

When he heard that Harry quickly drank the potion. With steam coming out of his ears Harry found himself once more alert.

"Glad you're back with us Harry." Madam Pomfrey said in clipped tones. "But the Pepperup is only to make you more comfortable. After having wielded as much magic as you have I will ask that you take a short nap while your professors go over what our spells have detected. We will wake you shortly for the final few tests."

Even Harry knew that was an order. Though the looks the mediwitch had been giving the Headmaster told him he was not the target of her ire. He barely twitched when Madam Pomfrey used a spell to switch his clothes with a hospital gown after he had scrambled under the covers of the lone cot. He watched the three adults walk out in silence. He noticed that even Professor McGonagall had a abbreviated glare directed at the chagrined Headmaster. Even with the Pepperup he found he couldn't hold himself awake very long after they closed the door. He fell asleep quickly while wondering what his professors had learned.

Harry jolted awake to a tingling sensation. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Professor Dumbledore giving a single wave of his wand.

"Hello Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "Back with us now?"

"Yes Sir." Harry answered. As he sat up again he noticed Professor Dumbledore wave his wand again and suddenly he was back in his uniform. "Sir, what were you doing just now? When I was asleep?" The question was asked with hesitance and some concern.

"There's no need to worry." Professor Dumbledore replied kindly. "I was once again seeing how much magic you could absorb. It has been about an hour since we left you to your lie down. We wanted to see how much magic you could absorb now after that amount of time had passed. The results were as we expected. Like you animagus form, the magic you have absorbed disappears over 12 hours."

"Um, Professor?" Harry questioned. "Why didn't you wake me up for that?"

"Ah." Professor Dumbledore hummed. "I see what you're asking. The other thing we were testing is how aware you are of when you siphon magic. It appears you have almost no recognition of it occurring."

"That's odd." Harry said to himself.

"It may be that you will learn to feel it happening." Professor Dumbledore told Harry. "Or at least to recognize when it is happening."

"But that is something that we will discover in time." Professor McGonagall said. "For now it is time for us to discuss what we have learned."

Harry hadn't realized he wasn't alone in the room with the Headmaster until Professor McGonagall had spoken. Looking over he realized that not only was Professor McGonagall there, but also Madam Pomfrey.

"Right you are Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said. "Shall we go over what we have learned Harry?"

"Yes Sir." Harry said. He was both nervous and excited about hearing about his changes. "If you don't mind that is."

"Of course we don't mind Harry." Professor Dumbledore said with a sad smile. "That's what we are here for after all. As we have seen before you have inherited some of the ability your animagus form has to absorb magic. Compared to your animagus form itself this ability is still very limited."

"Limited?" Harry asked. "How is it limited?"

"Oh?" Professor Dumbledore mused. "Haven't you made any conclusions of your own from the observable results of the testing?"

'Oops.' Harry thought to himself. He had spent so much of his time this week learning more about magic and here he was asking to be spoon fed answers. There were some obvious answers he could come up with from what he knew.

"As well he shouldn't!" Madam Pomfrey interrupted Harry's thoughts. "After having him drain his magic like that he did exactly what he should have done. Slept. I've already told you I didn't want anyone here having any form of exhaustion. So don't try to undermine my efforts!"

"Of course Poppy." Professor Dumbledore admitted. "I wouldn't dare do something so crass. And after all, we are the professors here."

"Shall we get back to business then?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Mr. Potter. The biggest difference between your animagus form's ability to absorb magic and your human form's ability to absorb magic is simply the amount that can be absorbed. While your animagus form can absorb approximately twice your own core's capacity of magic, your human form can absorb not more than a tenth of your core's capacity."

"So the only difference is the amount?" Harry asked.

"It is not so simple as that." Professor McGonagall replied. "It appears as if only active magic, or magic that would have a direct effect on you, can be absorbed in your human form. In your animagus form you can also siphon magic from other magical creatures. Potentially this could also allow you to siphon magic from conjured, some transfigured, and potentially even enchanted items."

"Enchanted items?" Harry asked.

"It seems that you need to spend some more time reviewing Charms Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall answered. "It is covered in most detail in fifth year so you have some time to learn it. But it would be good for you to learn the differences between the classifications of items yourself. With your newfound ability to siphon magic it will be important for you to make the distinction yourself. In simple terms, temporary magical items, like conjured or charmed items can have their magic easily stolen, though it may take a conscious decision. In contrast, permanently magical items like some transfigured items and some enchanted items have far less radiant magic. If you cannot reach the magic in these items you cannot siphon it."

'That was in simple terms?' Harry couldn't help but wonder to himself. It seemed he would have to set some time out of his schedule to make sure he understood the types of magical items.

"I believe that's enough to think about for the moment." Professor Dumbledore said. "You have plenty of review topics already. I'm sure you will learn what you need to when you begin studying about magical items. For now, we have a couple more tests that we would like to perform while you are in your animagus form. If you could please transform Harry."

With a nod Harry stood up and in a shifting blur a small tabby cat was suddenly sitting on the floor. A moment later Harry was surprised when a larger tabby trotted up to his side. Professor McGonagall had also transformed. He cocked his head at Professor Dumbledore in a silent question of why?

"We'd like to see whether you can consciously shift your form's shape Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "It should be possible, but we wanted to see how difficult it would be for you to develop conscious control. By having Minerva in her animagus for as a model you should be able to concentrate on a specific detail you wish to change to differentiate the two of you. By aiding your ability to concentrate we should be able make controlling the change easier."

Harry cocked his head in thought. That made a little bit of sense. At least he thought it might. He turned towards Professor McGonagall and gave her a short inspection to find a detail to change. Once he figured out how he was supposed to do that.

"Harry." Professor Dumbledore interrupted his inspection. He continued after gesturing towards the cot, "if you could make the attempt on the cot where we could better see you?"

With little ability to respond Harry just hopped up onto the cot. A few seconds later he was followed by his Transfiguration professor. Once again he approached the larger tabby and sat down facing her. This time Professor McGonagall mirrored his pose. The first thought he had on what he should change was his gender. It was the thing that bothered him most about his animagus form. However, he knew that that was too large a change to attempt right now.

Instead Harry decided to try to change the coloration around his eyes. Professor McGonagall's form had square-shaped markings around her eyes. They represented her glasses. While he also wore glasses, he had always worn them with round frames. It was a small change. But his glasses were something he identified himself with.

Harry briefly noticed Professor Dumbledore walking over to stand by Madam Pomfrey while he tried to figure out how to change his animagus form. He wasn't sure how to go about causing a change. When they first began learning magic it was always with incantations and wand movements. That was what they used to shape the spells. But changing his animagus form was nothing like that.

With nothing else to try Harry just struggled to imagine that the markings on his face matched the shape of his glasses. Maybe if he truly believed that that was the way his face was marked it would become so. He wasn't sure if he was doing anything correct. Or even if any change was occurring at all. Everything else just faded away as he concentrated on changing the markings on his face.

With Harry's focus being so intense it was no surprise that he couldn't help but let out a _yowl_ when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. What happened next came so fast that he almost missed it. The first surprise came when the cot underneath him vanished. If it hadn't been for the hands holding him he would have tumbled to the floor. Professor McGonagall wasn't so lucky. Even if he hadn't been a cat himself he would have understood the shock on her face. It seemed that cats don't always land on their feet, at least not when they're animagi.

When Harry went back over the memory later he couldn't help but laugh at Professor McGonagall reaction. At the time he had been more concerned with being dropped himself. The hands that had picked him up lurched and nearly sent him tumbling when he the person holding him suddenly tripped over their own feet.

Harry twisted around to find himself in Professor Dumbledore's hands. Turning again he found that the Dumbledore beside a shocked Madam Pomfrey was fading away. When he realized that the Headmaster had once again tricked him into participating in a test he began struggling to be put down.

"Harry!" Professor Dumbledore called over the protests of Madam Pomfrey and a newly human Professor McGonagall. "I'm going to put you down but I need you to stay in your animagus form until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

After a nod uncharacteristic of a cat Harry was gently put on the ground. Right before an angry Mediwitch stormed past him and 'aggressively guided' Professor Dumbledore to a newly conjured chair.

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall called, drawing Harry's attention away from Madam Pomfrey casting spells at Professor Dumbledore. "If you'll wait a moment while we deal with Albus we will get back to your results fairly soon." After saying this she gazed at the empty floor where the cot had been for several seconds. Then she turned and with a wave of her wand one of the beds from the main room of the Hospital Wing squeezed itself into the private room.

Not wanting to attract the attention of his obviously irritated Head of House, Harry jumped up onto the bed and curled up onto the pillow. As he turned to watch Professor McGonagall join in on lecturing the Headmaster he saw her raise her wand one more time. Immediately the sound of the discussion disappeared. While he couldn't hear the words anymore it was obvious that the Headmaster was trying to placate the two women.

As Harry watched the argument continue he realized that there was no way he was going to be let out of the Hospital Wing that night. It was more than a little aggravating that he wouldn't be able to meet with Ron and Hermione again. He just hoped they didn't start thinking he was avoiding them.

The silent discussion between the three adults hadn't lasted very long. With the silencing charm dropped Professor Dumbledore once again led the way over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore began. "I believe that that was the last test we wished to perform this evening. As you can't ask I will give you a brief description of the result. If you have any questions we can go over them at a later date."

Harry quickly rose from where he had lain and turned his attention towards his professors. He couldn't ask any questions because he was still in his animagus form. He wanted an answer to why he had to remain that way too.

"We have already asked you not to be in your animagus form around school." Professor Dumbledore began. "That is because if you were ever picked up by surprise like I did a few minutes ago you could have grievously injured another student. When you were picked up by Remus you made a conscious choice not to siphon magic from him. When I surprised you here I removed your ability to make a conscious choice. Instead you reacted as your form's instinct dictated and bled all the magic it could from me."

That sent a shiver of dread up Harry's spine. He had already talked with the Headmaster about what would happen to a magical creature if all its magic was taken away. With him being the most powerful student in his class he could have killed any one of them just by being taken by surprise in his animagus form. Malfoy had taken him by surprise the day before. Who else could have done so?

"We will discuss learning better control tomorrow, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said. "Until tomorrow morning we will also need you to remain in your animagus form. We have already told you that the magic you can absorb while not in your animagus form is limited. The magic you have absorb through these tests is far greater than that limit and will need to be processed before you can safely return to your human form. We believe that was the problem that occurred when we first ran tests on your form the night you returned to Hogwarts."

"I believe that everyone has had enough excitement for tonight." Madam Pomfrey suddenly interjected. "I will have to demand that we leave Mr. Potter to his rest for this evening." Professor McGonagall nodded resolutely at the demand and excused herself. "Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey continued. "You may be interested to hear that the Headmaster has also decided to spend the evening in the Hospital Wing. I do believe he has _earned_ it with his actions tonight."

The combination of the Headmaster slightly quesy smile and Madam Pomfrey's tone let Harry know that the Mediwitch hadn't appreciated these _actions_.

After he was left alone for the night Harry quickly realized he had almost an entire evening with absolutely nothing he could do. Though frustrated he eventually decided that since there was nothing better to do he may as well see if he could lose himself in meditation for the evening.

Harry had become accustom to being alone and confined at a young age. He had long since developed the ability to let time pass without it wearing on him. To an extent. The practice in meditation had further helped that. Even with all of this he had felt like the previous evening would never end. Being trapped like that while in Hogwarts on a weekend was torture.

Eventually Harry had managed to fall asleep. What felt like an instant after that he was being called to wake up.

"Harry." Professor Dumbledore's voice called again. "I see you are finally awake. Good. You have spent more than enough time in your animagus form. You should transform back soon."

Harry shifted out of his animagus form while stifling a yawn. A muttered Tempus left him surprised. "Sir," Harry began. "You do realize they don't even start serving breakfast for another two hours right?"

"Indeed." Professor Dumbledore answered. "But Poppy will be rising soon and I suspect you would rather spend the day in classes than in the Hospital Wing."

Harry couldn't help jumping off of the bed when he heard that. "Definitely Professor." Harry said. "This will also give me time so head to the dorms too. Do you always rise this early Professor?"

"In truth?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "No. But after the surprise tests I gave you yesterday I decided I could get up to help you to freedom. I doubt I'll be so lucky."

Harry winced in sympathy. "You have my condolences Sir." Harry said. "If you don't need anything else I'll be off."

"I do have a question." Professor Dumbledore admitted with a slanted smile. "You asked about breakfast right off. Are you really that hungry?"

Harry blinked. The slight worry he had felt when the Professor had said he had a question faded. "Not really." Harry finally answered. "It's just that it's pretty early."

"Interesting." Professor Dumbledore mused. "Though unsurprising."

Harry hung he head. "What's interesting Sir?" He asked resigned.

"You needed worry Harry." Professor Dumbledore answered. "I'm surprised you haven't realized. What did you neglect to do last night?"

"What did I neglect to do?" Harry pondered. There were a lot of things he didn't do last night. But what would that have to do with breakfast? "Wait a moment! We never ate last night!"

"Exactly!" Professor Dumbledore stated. "It seems that even though your human body needs physical food, if you siphon magic in your animagus form it sustains you. But I think we have talked enough of this. If you don't want to be stuck here for the day you had best be off."

"Yes Sir." Harry said. "Until you're free once more."

Harry left the Hospital Wing to the Headmaster's quiet laugh. A long day was ahead. It had started plenty early too.

AN: First, Sorry for the long wait. I have seen a lot of stories go bad because they either stopped progressing at all or they went into a runaway spiral of different distinct events that destroyed any sense of reality the story had. I was trying to find a balance between the two and hit a writer's block made of marble. Let's hope the result of my difficulties was acceptable. I'm still a little upset with parts of this chapter. I think they are important parts but they seem a little over packed.

Second, I hate it when authors split chapters. But I haven't gotten much writing done over the holidays so I decided I had to post at least part of the chapter.

I like the quote; "Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with as many unexpected issues in the future." - Yeah Right.

I have no intention of turning this story into a Super!Harry story. But if I ever decide to do a sequel, it might head in that direction. The biggest problems with many super stories is either they make silly weaknesses, attempt to find reasons to not use their characters abilities when there are none, and make the bad guy even more super. It leads to unrealistic stories.

The other big problem is trying to make a character super in a too complicated method. This leads to a dry story that gets too technical and hamstrings the super character even when it makes no sense to do so. I somewhat fear my story going down this path even though I don't plan on making Harry super. It's one reason why I have tried to limit the length of time I have spent in what I consider 'technical' conversations. Where abilities and creatures are explained.

If anyone thinks I'm leaning toward making one of those mistakes send me a review with an explanation. If it doesn't require a huge rewrite or disrupt future plans I'll try to take it into account.

I think I'm going to try to make my chapter start/end points closer together. It would help me update more regularly, not to mention not having to split chapters. It would also keep some of these difficult to write parts more spread out. Which should make them easier to deal with.


End file.
